Darkness Before Dawn
by Rizu Komesu
Summary: Naraku has visciously and utterly slaughtered Inuyasha's closest companions, leaving him torn apart with emotion. Not to mention he can't weild Tetsusaiga properly due to the trauma. How will he ever recover? KougaXInuyasha, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

He sighed while sitting on a rock, golden eyes narrowed at the dirt below his cursed feet. The feet that, despite their hardest efforts, gave him no aid in the battle freshly escaped. It was his fault, all of it. And he knew it, but he couldn't accept it. He couldn't accept that it was his fault his friends were now dead, now eternally resting in the realm of the gods. Why did it have to happen that way, though? He was powerless to do anything, for his sword, supposedly the protector of man, couldn't help him save the ones he loved. In fact...it would have been him who had slaughtered them if he had used it.

It was a while before the sun had set, the hanyou's eyes closing while he made himself comfortable in that little hut, the one who belonged to Kikyou's sister Kaede in the territory of Musashi. He was so tired, but at the same time he could not bring himself to sleep. No, all he could think about was that horrid, horrid event, the one that affected him so. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara...all of them were gone. And then...Kagome and Kikyou, both of them had perished as well! How could he possibly have let that happen! However, the demon's exhaustion finally overcame him, and soon enough he had drifted off into slumber. It wasn't a peaceful rest however, for he had dreams that replayed the events in his mind.

_"Inuyasha..." The name echoed in his mind as he hurried past several shadowed trees in the treacherous miasma. He could her calls, the calls of the one he had loved fifty years ago. Also, silvery-white ears twitched to pick up the sounds of voices behind, the voices of his friends. This would be their final confrontation with Naraku, the one that would at last destroy the menace who had affected so many. Then, Kikyou could finally rest in peace, Miroku would have a normal right hand, and Sango would be reunited with her lost brother Kohaku! Not to mention that he'd have his revenge on the bastardous baboon-pelted freak for what he had done so long ago to the elder priestess and himself._

_"Kikyou!" The hanyou finally reached the battle sight, although the scene that took his eyes was not at all pleasant. It was a loud cry of his name that made the dog-like appendages twitch once more, followed by the sound of his own footsteps rushing to the nearby cliff side. It was the priestess, plummeting down the cliff and towards the rocks and crashing waves. He was about to have her town away, the last word out of her mouth was a desperate cry of his name, followed by words that should have been spoken so long ago._

_"Inuyasha...I love you..."_

_Soon after the sickening crack of her body hitting the rocks, that very body sank into the ocean below, leaving her blood to litter the waters with crimson. Not only did the blood litter the waters, but it also littered the only remain of her ever existing that managed to come to the surface. Her bow. "Kik-you..." The name escaped his lips as an almost-white veil of silver hid wide, golden eyes, ears perking once more at the sadistic laughter of the one who did this and at the cries of his friends fighting that very demon._

_Eyes narrowing, Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and charged at the demon that had done all of these horrid things, a curse of the word 'bastard' leaving him as he prepared himself to strike. However, the hanyou's golden pools widened at the sight before him. All five of his companions had been captured by the main body, all of their weapons on the ground and their bodies being held close to Naraku's vessel._

_"What will you do now, Inuyasha?" Smirking at the one before him, the branches pressed and tightened around the captives, causing each one in turn to sound their individual screams. "All of your friends are in my grasp. You could kill me now using that Wind Scar of yours, but...you wouldn't risk their lives, would you?"_

_This prompted a growl from the dog-eared demon, which caused a chuckle to come from his enemy. Just then, rather suddenly..._

_Shippo. Sango. Miroku. Kirara. All four had been torn to shreds by the branches that had been restraining them, leaving only Kagome living in the monster's grasp. "Inuyasha! Help me!" The girl cried out for the hanyou's assistance, though her cry escalated into a scream, she managed to stop screaming to speak out three vital words, the three that would be her last, just as Kikyou had spoken._

_"I love you."_

_That was it. She was dead. Remains of her tattered clothing and flesh were surrounding Naraku, along with those of his other companions. "No..." An immense pressure began to build up in Inuyasha's chest; it took all of his effort to hold back a choking sob. He had just lost everyone important to him, and here was Naraku, chuckling darkly as he collected the fallen shards of the Shikon no Tama effortlessly._

_"Always the fool, Inuyasha. You should have killed me, rather than stalling for Kikyou. All you did was witness her death, something you couldn't do fifty years ago."_

_Inuyasha, however, had been fighting back his emotions to glare at Naraku, right before giving out a mighty cry, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" His words shone out as he aimed his attack for Naraku, although easily he was hit by a flailing branch and sent flying into a tree._

_"Inuyasha, I shall let you live for today. After all, you are broken. I shall kill you physically once you see my full demon form, the thing I have achieved. Your loved ones failed to stop me, and you are honored enough to witness that failure."_

It was midnight when he woke back up, the red-clad demon sitting up and heaving for breath. It was a dream; the concept almost brought a smile to Inuyasha's lips as he raced around the village, hoping to see those familiar faces. However... heart fallen at the fact that the event did indeed happen and that his kimono was still covered in their blood, he ended up racing away from the village. Nothing could bring them back, and it was entirely his fault!

At long last, he collapsed in the middle of the clearing where the bone-eater's well resided. Soon enough he was on all fours, pounding his fist into the ground, a curse of 'Damn it!' with each punch. The force was enough to make nearby birds go flying, but not only that...it was enough to shake tears from his tightly shut eyes. Why did it have to happen...? Why did he have to lose everything just because of someone else's lust for the Shikon no Tama!

"Inu-yasha..."

Freezing at the hesitant voice behind him, the demon stood up and cast his gaze to the ground, not bothering to turn to the man who had spoken his name. He knew who it was, after all. "Come to kill me because I couldn't protect Kagome, Kouga? I should have suspected as much," He said with great bitterness, though this was not directed towards the said wolf. No, it was directed at himself, he wanted to die.

"You really are an idiot if you're saying that," Kouga growled out, approaching Inuyasha until he was in front of said red-clad demon, using a clawed hand to forcefully tilt his chin up to a scornful face, "Kagome would have wanted you to finish the job, grieving and wishing yourself dead won't help anyone. Or are you really so worthless that you won't even try anymore?"

"Shut up!" Hissing, Inuyasha backed away from the man before him, his right hand swiftly moving to grip the Tetsusaiga, "You couldn't protect her either, you weren't even there to help!"

"I would have been, but that damned Jakotsu was in my way!"

"That's a typical excuse, fleabag! You still didn't do squat!"

"Why you damned mutt-face! Get outta my face before I change my mind about murdering you!"

"That's fine with me!" That being said, Inuyasha began to walk calmly towards the nearby lake, intending to bathe and to get the blood out of his clothing. Still...part of that comment Kouga had said hurt him. The hanyou didn't know why, it just did. He let out a sigh as he shed his clothing, eyes capturing the sunlight rather well. A day already since they had died...

Soon enough he allowed the cold waters to wash over his form, shuddering as it affected his entire body. But, it was the only way he could get clean, and get the stench of blood off of him. It was beginning to make him feel light-headed now. Although, his bath would have to wait, for he froze upon hearing a twig cracking. Standing and stark naked, Inuyasha got down onto all fours, sniffing out the intruder as he approached the area where the sound had come from.

Victory pummeled through his system as the sound of a body creeping away could be heard, but that wasn't enough for him. No, he had to scare the poor person who had decided to come and bother him now. However, what he had seen startled Inuyasha into silence, his lithe form tense and not moving. It was Kouga, pressed against a tree, wide-eyed and blush plastered onto his cheeks.

Almost eternity to Inuyasha passed while his face heated a terrible amount, right before he shook and ran, diving straight back into the water. Had Kouga been spying on him while he was bathing?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a while before the hanyou finished his bath, a deep sigh leaving his throat as he got up. His imagination was probably running away with him, it couldn't have possibly been _Kouga_ of all people! Or maybe Jakotsu had somehow managed to disguise himself...Inuyasha snorted in amusement at the thought. The bastard was too stupid to think of something like that and would have pounced in delight at the thought of him naked, being the queer that he is. But, Inuyasha could only ask himself this; why did he let the intruder get away and run back with his tail between his legs? He should have killed the bastard!

Well, there was nothing he could do now but brood. Brood over their deaths, and his failure to protect them from Naraku's brutality. It made him want to scream, to tear apart the very seams of the earth that Hell blanketed under. But, nothing could change what had happened. They were dead. Every last one of them. This time, he truly was alone, and this time he had to ride it out. Although, maybe if he swallowed his pride long enough and asked his brother...

He could imagine it now. It would be a fight to the death, but at least if he died, then he'd be able to join his friends. And be with both Kagome and Kikyou for eternity and beyond. A wonderful, grasping and desperate dream, but then Kouga's words struck a chord in his heart.

_"Kagome would have wanted you to finish the job, grieving and wishing yourself dead won't help anyone."_

Damn...he had to be right. It bothered him so much, that he was actually listening to the wolf's advice, but it made sense. Yet another sigh left his lips as he picked up the Tetsusaiga at long last, ears perking. There was no sound, but the smell of graveyard soil and blood was in the air. "Dammit, why now!"

"Inuyasha, is that any way to greet someone who loves you so?" A whispered, bleeding voice enriched with amusement came from the pale lips that belonged to Jakotsu, who stood poised and ready on a tree branch, his snake sword over his shoulder, "Why, I'm hurt. Even a cutie like you should have more heart than that."

"Shaddup you freak!" Inuyasha hissed in annoyance, drawing his sword. However...it didn't change into it's true form. _Dammit, why won't you change, Tetsusaiga?_ The near-panicked thought went through his mind as he put the sword back in it's sheath, glaring at Jakotsu with utmost loathing. He still worked for Naraku, the little son of a-

"Inuyasha, why do you call me a freak? I don't even play Naraku's little games anymore," Whimpered the man before the hanyou, which made said hanyou feel very confused and angered simultaneously, "I knew you hated him, and I wanted you to like me. I knew you'd hate me as long as I worked for him, so I don't anymore! I love you Inuyasha!"

"Yeah right," Inuyasha growled out, taking a defensive step backwards. He still didn't like the freak, he was cheating death and was still creepy beyond all reason after all. "Look, I don't have time for you! I'm out to kill Naraku, so stay outta my way, unless you're in the mood to die as well!"

"Oh, let me come with you! Please? Please please please please please?" Jakotsu continually whined at Inuyasha, following him around while he walked in circles with great annoyance, "Please? You'll barely notice me there, and we can cuddle, and kill him! I know what he did to you Inuyasha, I only want to help!"

That got the dog demon's attention. So...Jakotsu knew. And was trying to go in for the rebound now that the two people he loved were dead? "I don't think so. Now leave me alone before I _really_ get mad." He let his voice drop to a low, threatening tone that made the man shudder and take an awkward step backward. At long last, the freak would leave him alone. With that thought in mind, Inuyasha took a step forwards, although he felt someone grab his wrist behind him. "What do you want now, Jakotsu!"

"Please, Inuyasha..." His eyes shone, as if he really meant everything he said about wanting to help, "I only want to help you. I can't do that if you keep pushing me away."

"I don't need your help, or your pity!" Inuyasha jerked his wrist away from Jakotsu, glaring with all of the hatred he could muster upon the other. Then, without any other thoughts, he bolted, growling to himself madly as he did so. "Who does that guy think he is! He's a blood-thirsty killer and expects a kiss on the cheek, the bastard-"

"Hey, Mutt-Face!"

Inuyasha blinked and whirled around to attempt to find the familiar voice...only to realize that he was currently plummeting down the cliff. A small grunt escaped him when he was gripped by the back of his shirt however, being pulled up and suspended a few inches off of the ground by the familiar wolf demon. "Idiot, trying to kill yourself. You could have at least used that sword of yours, then you wouldn't spoil the rocks with your putrid half-demon blood."

"I didn't ask you to help me!" Growling and freeing himself from Kouga's grip, Inuyasha was just about ready to fight the man in front of him, Jakotsu had wound him tightly enough! "I don't need you and your eyes spyin' on me every single moment anyway!"

"I-I wasn't spying, you think too much of yourself," Kouga calmly spoke, his eye twitching slightly as a faint red flushed against his cheeks. Wait, was he blushing! "I was hunting, Ginta and Hekaku are too pathetic to do it themselves. Besides, I'm not queer."

"Neither am I, you god damned-"

"Aw, what a pity."

Both Inuyasha and Kouga both whirled around at the lasted arrival, both growling and Inuyasha's heart pounding into his throat. What was that guy doing here? Didn't he have some other person to bug? "I don't have time to deal with you, Jakotsu! I still have to fight Naraku!"

"I didn't come to help, Inuyasha," Smirking and licking his lips, Jakotsu approached the pair slowly, his eyes glimmering with what appeared to be lust, "I came to take. You, that is."

"Forget it! I'm not queer, dammit!" Hissed Inuyasha, poising himself while cracking his knuckles. It was annoying, dealing with this little jerk whenever said jerk managed to find him. An all out pain in the ass. However, it was a challenging anguish, for Jakotsu had crushed his sword against the ground, sending an attack straight for him and the wolf demon.

"Keh!" Inuyasha grunted as he jumped out of the way, wincing. Dammit, he had been cut by the blade. However, something else caught his attention; the sound of someone falling, along with their cry of fear. And that someone was Kouga. Without another thought, the hanyou dove over the cliff edge after the wolf, grabbing his wrist and flipping them before the impact. A hiss of pain left Inuyasha's lips, but it was a surprisingly mild reaction. Considering that he had fallen fifty feet onto hot sand with a man on top of him of course.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, mutt-face...?" Kouga shakily blinked at Inuyasha, as if he were trying to comprehend why Inuyasha had taken the fall. What he received was a smirk, Inuyasha's golden eyes wincing as he began to speak again.

"A life for a life. Don't feel compelled to save me again; you already did. Twice."

And then everything went black, the hanyou falling into the dark pit of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Firelight was the first thing Inuyasha could comprehend as he regained consciousness, a small groan leaving him as he sat up. Where was he...? Wait, it looked like Kaede's hut, but how had he gotten there? All he could do was wonder, for the place was currently empty and void of any life, save himself. However, pacing footsteps were heard outside, it was starting to annoy the hanyou. Soon enough he attempted to get onto his own two feet, only to feel sharp pain in his left side. Damn, that wound from Jakotsu's blade was still there!

"Awake are ye, Inuyasha?" The familiar voice of the village priestess spoke to him, said demon cocking his head to look at the woman as she said her piece. A sigh left him as she came with sponges, the half-demon knew the procedure by now. He lifted off his kimono top and dropped it beside him, taking off his white shirt soon after so that Kaede could help bandage his wounds until they were healed. "The wolf who brought you here told me everything about your wounds, Inuyasha."

"He what?" Growled Inuyasha, golden orbs glaring at the woman before him as he did so. Damn, so that must have been Kouga pacing outside of the hut. He'd deal with the damned wolf later, right now there was something that was bugging him, and that he needed to get off of his chest, "Kaede, is there any chance of getting rid of these enchanted beads?"

"Let me try, seeing as you shouldn't need them by now. We trust you after all, Inuyasha," The woman nodded as she put two fingers in front of her chest, right before mumbling an incantation that caused the necklace to glow.

However, instead of falling apart or coming off, a bluish-white shining orb came from the beads, shooting outside. It was then a cry of 'What the hell?' was heard, shortly followed by Kouga entering the cabin and hissing at both Kaede and Inuyasha, "What the hell was that? Some strange light shot out of the cabin and into my chest! What happened?"

"You think I know?" Inuyasha glared at the wolf demon as he said this, continually flipping his gaze back and forth from one to the other (the other being Lady Kaede). But, what _had_ just happened anyway? Why did that light come from the necklace and go into Kouga anyway?

"It is just as I feared...I have spoken the wrong incantation," The old woman sighed, which caused Inuyasha's stomach to turn greatly as she continued, "Instead of removing the necklace, the power had transferred to a new body. In this case, Kouga of the wolf demon tribe," Inuyasha's stomach turned even more, he was really starting to feel sick, "Now, he has the power to effectively use the 'sit' command over you, Inuyasha."

This new information nearly made him faint on the spot. Kouga had the power to make him _sit_? He'd be dead before the end of the week, and that's if he was lucky! "Fix it _now_, Kaede! Otherwise I'll give the village a _real_ reason not to trust me again!"

"Osuwari!"

The necklace suddenly felt extremely heavy, pulling Inuyasha into the ground (and breaking some of the floor boards with the sudden impact) rather harshly. Groaning, the hanyou shakily used his arms to support him off of the ground, glaring darkly at the now smug wolf demon as he did so. The little fucker...

"I had to do that, priestess. I feared that mutt-face would actually go through with his threat."

"Why I ought to-"

"Osuwari," Said Kouga calmly, smirking once more as Inuyasha was painfully pulled to the ground once more, "I could get used to this. Priestess, how long exactly will it take for you to remove those beads anyway?"

_That bastard is gonna be the first to die once these damned things come off!_ Inuyasha's vicious thought came with a growl as he once again got back into a sitting position, the old woman holding up her hand as a sign for Kouga to do no more, "Please leave him be, wolf. He is still wounded; using the command will only make it take more time to heal."

Kaede continued, looking at Inuyasha with her only good eye, "Once you are human, I shall be able to properly remove it. Until then, you will have to live with the sacred beads and with the command."

"But that's almost a month away!" It was true, unfortunately; the night of the full moon was three weeks and four days away from that day! And that was a really long time; would the dog demon even be able to survive until then? "Can't you at least cancel out the effect without removing the beads?" He pleaded, golden eyes shining as he inwardly sighed, for now he had been reduced to begging.

"I'm afraid not, Inuyasha," Kaede shook her head as she sighed, making Inuyasha's stomach sink even more. So there really wasn't anything the old woman could do to help him... "You will have to be patient, and perhaps this will teach you to be polite. After all, the wolf has agreed to help you destroy Naraku while you were unconscious-"

"_HE WHAT?_"

Inuyasha was on his feet at this point, eyes wide with both shock and disbelief while switching his gaze from Kouga to Kaede, then back to Kouga again. He'd have to work with the wolf, not to mention the fact that the wolf could use the sit command on him! And he couldn't even use Tetsusaiga properly! How could this situation _possibly_ get any worse? Taking a gulp and seriously looking quite nervous, Inuyasha parted his lips to speak to Kaede once more, "Is...is there anything else you need to tell me that I should be aware of?"

"No Inuyasha, there is not," Kaede smiled at the sigh of relief the hanyou let out, right before she turned to the brooding wolf in the corner, "Wolf demon, is something the matter with ye?"

Startled from his trance, Kouga blinked at the woman before giving her the kindest smile he appeared able to muster, "No Priestess, I only need rest," That being said he left the little hut, the sound of his hesitant footsteps could be heard pacing away.

Without thinking, Inuyasha also got to his feet and followed in all of his shirtless glory, ignoring Kaede's quiet protests. However, upon hearing the protests from a distance, Kouga's head turned to the demon approaching him before he turned away once more, continuing his pacing. That didn't stop the half-demon from striding right up beside the wolf however, he had questions and he wanted answers, dammit!

"Why do you want to work together? About defeating Naraku," The first question that came out of Inuyasha's mouth was spoken in his usual, cocky and rude manner, as if nothing was wrong and to him it was an innocent question. Which it was for the most part, but the damned wolf never expressed the interest of teamwork while Kagome was alive...

"Can't do it by myself, or even if I had Ginta and Hakkaku's help," Kouga grumbled, turning his head away from Inuyasha as he spoke, "Besides, that damned sword of yours would come in use for breaking Naraku's barrier and that sort of-"

"The Tetsusaiga won't transform for me anymore," Inuyasha whispered his interjection, bowing his head towards the ground as he could feel Kouga's crystalline gaze burn upon him, "I don't have anyone left to protect. You might as well try to fight him on your own; I'll only get in the way."

Sulkily did Inuyasha turn to leave, however, he was weighted down by the beads with yet another 'osuwari' command from Kouga, "Stop belly-aching, mutt-face. You're acting just the way Naraku wants you to! Finish your damned job, don't make your friends' sacrifice for nothing!"

The throbbing pain in Inuyasha's head was nothing compared to the sting of the other's words. Dammit...he had to be right. _Again_. It was really annoying, and he couldn't do squat because Kouga was on the mark! However, a small grunt escaped him when he felt feet on his back; Kouga must have jumped onto him. "Get off," Growled Inuyasha as he tried to get the man off, his blood burning at a low chuckle from the other.

"No, mutt-face. Not until you admit that you need m-my help!" Why he had stuttered there the hanyou didn't know, it was almost as if he were preventing him from saying something else. But, he did shudder when Kouga's breath had touched one of his own delicate white dog ears, almost gasping from the sensation that coursed through his system. What was that?

"Fine...I need your help to defeat Naraku," Inuyasha managed to growl out after a long pause, it was hard for him to swallow his pride like that. To admit that he was weak, and that he needed help...that just about killed him. But, better than getting 'osuwari'-d to death.

A smirk touched at Kouga's lips as he jumped off and landed a few feet in front of the hanyou, showing that smirk as he turned his head towards Inuyasha while his feet began to make him walk off, "That's all I needed to hear, mutt-face."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Aeris Avalon Miyamoto, a.k.a. **Dark Magician Girl Aeris**, for the appearance of 'Fluffy-Sama'.

Inuyasha somehow managed to crawl back to Kaede's hut; his back was too sore from having the osuwari command used on him and Kouga standing on his back for him to move properly. Still, why had the damned wolf forced him to confess his weakness? Sure, in the end it got him off, but for what purpose if not to taunt him? Now it had forced Inuyasha to think about Kouga, to think about what the hell he was up to. To think about his purpose and why he wanted to help in the first place...

Well, he had stated his reasons and it was safe to assume those were true. But, something told the dog demon that there was more to it than that, but what else could the wolf possibly want from him? It just didn't make any sense to him, none at all. But, did he really have any reason not to trust Kouga anyway? Letting out a sigh, the hanyou came to the conclusion that there was no reason not to trust the other, crawling into the bed with that thought in mind. It still frustrated him beyond all reason that there was no reason _not_ to trust him though.

Dawn broke a lot earlier than Inuyasha had expected however, which caused a small groan to pass through his lips. He hadn't gotten much sleep, but he knew that (no matter how comfortable he was) he had to get back up. And then he had to start training with his physical body if he hoped to stand a chance of breaking that damned barrier, let alone face Naraku in combat! And he was healed by this point so really it wasn't as much of a bother to move, but unfortunately Kouga would know he'd be healed by now...which could potentially mean an endless reign of 'osuwari' commands. Great.

"Hey, Mutt-Face!" 

"Would you stop calling me that?" Inuyasha growled at Kouga, glaring evilly as he did so. Why didn't he just stop with the mutt-face crap? He was probably only doing it to get on his nerves and to make him snap just so that the damned wolf would have an excuse to say the word again, "What the hell do you want anyway? I'm busy!"

"All you're doing is knocking down trees, you stupid dog," He snickered at the other, which caused Inuyasha to growl menacingly at him, "What you need is someone to train you, just so that you won't be so weak."

"I'm not the one who's always running away from battle!" The hanyou shouted at the wolf demon before him, poising himself as though getting ready to scrap, "You're always runnin' with your tail between your legs, Kouga! You don't even stick around to finish what you started, so who's really the weak one?"

"Osuwari," Kouga glared at Inuyasha as once again he was weighed down by the enchanted beads, one eye of Kouga's twitching in annoyance, "You had better learn to respect me, Inuyasha. I could kill you by using that command now if I wanted to, but I need you alive and kicking in order to fight Naraku, understand?"

He hissed in response before nodding slowly, ears flattened against his platinum-coloured hair. Still, the dog-demon couldn't help but think about what a little bastard Kouga was, and what was to stop him from actually going through with that death threat once Naraku was defeated? Inuyasha silently prayed to every god he knew of that he could get the beads off before then as he got to his feet, golden eyes glaring at the light blue ones before him, "Fine, what do I have to do?"

And so their training began, for hours did they go at it in hand-to-hand combat. As a matter of fact, it was midday when Kouga finally decided they could take a break, the hanyou collapsing in near-exhaustion when the words came out of his mouth. "Pathetic," Kouga snickered again while kicking Inuyasha's side lightly, right before heading back into the village for a bite to eat.

_Why that, that jerk!_ Inuyasha couldn't help but think as he shakily got to his feet, although peace wouldn't last as he was (quite suddenly) attacked by a familiar demon, "Damn you! Sesshoumaru!"

"Little brother, why so weak? And why do you not draw the Tetsusaiga?" Sesshoumaru smirked at his half-demon brother as he continued his endless onslaught with Tokijin, his own demonic blade originating from the fang of Naraku's incarnation Goshinki, "Of course, perhaps you have realized your own weakness and unworthiness when it comes to wielding father's sword. Have you decided to hand it over to me?"

"You wish!" Inuyasha cried as he prepared himself to attack, cutting his own arm as he did so for one of his classic attacks, used often before the Tetsusaiga came into his hands. Then, he swiped his hands in the other's general direction, crimson streaks going through the air and hurtling towards the hanyou's opponent, "Blades of Blood!"

The other demon merely smirked at the attack, using his Tokijin to stave off the attacks before a clawed hand went straight at Inuyasha. The next thing he knew there was pain in his gut, for he felt the hand going straight through it and tear right through his flesh, the warmth of his own blood trailing down and staining clothing of brighter vermillion. The pain and shock from the strike almost made him pass out, but instead he merely fell back against the ground when Sesshoumaru's hand was pulled out, his hands being used to prevent his back from hitting the ground.

"You do not deserve to walk this earth or to possess the Tetsusaiga, half-breed. But, it has been fun," A sadistic smirk tugged at the taller's lips as the bloodied nails of his hands glowed green, signifying poison, "Die, Inuyasha."

This was it; Inuyasha was really going to die. But...he couldn't die, not now! Not with so much to fight for! He had to avenge all of his friends' deaths, and their shattered dreams! Not to mention it'd be doing the world a favour to get rid of Naraku, but...It was useless to fight. Without the Tetsusaiga to protect him, he'd never be able to fend off Sesshoumaru, let alone defeat him. He might as well give up there with this 'unfortunate turn of events' and accept his death. At least, he would have been able to had Kouga not appeared out of no where to stave off the attack.

"Great, another annoying dog demon to deal with!" Kouga growled as he unleashed his onslaught of kicks upon the other, although the wolf seemed surprised that every single one of his strikes were blocked, "At least this one will be a challenge!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled at the demon, jumping right onto his feet as he did so. Unfortunately, that action caused the hanyou to stumble to the point where it nearly made him fall again. But, he was stronger than that and managed to keep his balance, that burst of strength being used to watch the pair fighting in front of him, "Stay out of this, Kouga! I fight my own bat-"

"Not in your condition, Inuyasha!" Kouga called out in response as he continually fought Sesshoumaru, "You're too weak right now, let me handle it from here!"

"Spare me your pompous heroics!" Sesshoumaru swiped his Tokijin at Kouga, causing the latter to cry out in pain and go flying, hitting the ground quite a distance away. Then, slowly the dog approached the wolf, his sword being held in front of him while a glowing aura came around him, "You will die for your interference, Kouga of the wolf demon tribe. _Dragon Strike_!"

The hanyou could hear his own heart pound into his throat as the attack hurtled its bluish bolts towards the weakened wolf, and without another thought he was in front of the blast. Tetsusaiga in hand, Inuyasha gave his sword a mighty swing at the last second while the demonic winds collided and swirled around the blade, "_Backlash Wave_!"

A mighty collision of sheer power happened in the middle of that small field he and Kouga had trained in. And so far, Inuyasha's attack was losing. "No..." Whispered Inuyasha, holding his sword while his arms quaked with weakness. He couldn't hold off the attack much longer, but they were both going to die at the hands of his brother if he gave up though! However, the hanyou's form tensed and stopped moving when he felt someone wrap their arms around him, muscled and tanned arms going along his own to grab the hilt of the blade. Blinking, golden eyes turned to Kouga, showing obvious confusion, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're getting burned by Tetsusaiga's barrier!"

"You think I care, mutt-face?" With a wince did Kouga wink at the smaller, giving him a confident grin, "You said this thing only activates when the wielder wants to protect something, right? Well, we both have something we want to protect, so shouldn't it be twice as powerful if I help?"

Inuyasha froze before nodding, turning back to the task at hand while raising the blade once more. Still...for some reason, being close to the other like this made him blush. But, he couldn't think about why he felt like that now, they still had to defeat Sesshoumaru! Soon enough (and with Kouga's help) the sword was swung back into the other blast, Inuyasha giving a mighty shout, "_Backlash Wave_!"

Colossal power was the result of this new usage of the Wind Scar, crashing right into the force of Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike. And repelling it right back to the source. Roaring winds surrounded the pair, but as quickly as the attack had been issued, the winds were gone, revealing a weakened Sesshoumaru. The other dog demon, however, stood up straight and chuckled, "You can only provide a challenge when you have help? You really are helpless indeed, Inuyasha." And with that, he bolted off, leaving the battle-weary demons be for the moment.

At long last, Inuyasha let out a long sigh, collapsing onto the ground with sheer exhaustion. That bastardous brother of his had made him lose so much blood, he could hardly move, or see straight, or anything like that. He could hardly summon the strength to put Tetsusaiga back into its sheath before staring blankly up at the sky, his entire world spinning greatly.

"Inuyasha?" The demon blinked at the blurry image above him, the ringing voice in his head sounding oddly like Kouga's was hurting him so he ended up wincing, "Come on, you've lost a lot of blood. I'll take you back to Lady Kaede's hut."

With a grunt, Inuyasha felt the stronger arms of the other wrap around his legs and pick him up piggy back, his own blood spilling onto the other's armour and fur, "Why are you helping me, Kouga...?" His lips parted weakly to ask the question as he was being carried back towards the village, the question earning a small chuckle from the wolf demon.

"Because I want to, idiot. I wouldn't if I didn't," Kouga simply responded, shrugging lightly as he nodded towards the village, "You're a lot tougher than I give you credit for, mutt-face. But...I wouldn't have it any other way."

Inuyasha honestly would have asked what exactly Kouga meant by that, but he was so tired, he couldn't even move on his own, remember? He'd just sleep now...


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I am sorry for taking so long to update, I hope this new chapter is worth the wait.

_"Inuyasha..." A familiar voice called out to him, but there was something terribly wrong. Kikyou's voice, it was faint, tired, weak, and almost lifeless. Soon enough the hanyou had reached the source of that voice, golden eyes wide as he saw the pale form of his loved one, bound in thorns and bleeding. However, she showed no sign of being in pain, but again opened her mouth to speak, "You failed, Inuyasha. You couldn't protect me, I died because of you. Kikyou died because of you. It's all your fault..."_

_"No! Kikyou, don't go!" Inuyasha cried out, reaching a hand towards the girl being pulled into darkness by the very thorns that bound her, the demon running with all of his might in pursuit. But, it wasn't enough, for soon he could not see her. He couldn't touch her, or hear her voice anymore, "Kikyou..."_

_"Worthless, love-struck half-breed," A voice of bleeding amusement came as the image of a familiar, menacing white baboon pelt floated around the demon, causing said demon to grow furiously as tears burned in his eyes, "Had you not loved Kikyou, none of this ever would have happened. She would still be alive, as would the rest of your companions. Love is for fools, which proves that you are one of the biggest fools of all. You didn't even learn the first time."_

_"You bastard! You killed them!" Exclaimed Inuyasha, and without second thought he launched an assault towards the hated demon. However, not once could he make contact with the other he so loathed, and once he was out of sight, the hanyou felt a rough force shove him several feet, "Keh!"_

_"Foolish mutt. Maybe this will teach you to respect those with more power!" And the branches wrapped around him, tighter and tighter they clenched until he could no longer draw breath, "But, at least in death you shall be able to see your beloved priestesses once more, unable to see the misery a tainted Shikon no Tama has brought onto this world!"_

_No... he couldn't lose to Naraku, there was far too much at stake! But, just as the hanyou had freed himself from his wooden bindings, he gaped at the hanyou who had now turned into Kagome, a smile on her face, "Inuyasha, please don't blame yourself. You did all you could," Kagome spoke in her soft, encouraging voice, however she was fading into the light ahead of them, disappearing faster and faster while engulfed in white..._

_"No! Don't go!" Inuyasha bolted after her, this time he actually managed to catch up to the one he sought out, flinging his arms around her in a tight, loving embrace, saying his piece once more._

"Don't go...I need you, don't leave me!"

"I'm not going anywhere, my dearest mutt-face," A familiar voice that didn't belong to Kagome spoke. For that matter, it didn't belong to any female at all. And there was an odd lack of softness in this person's chest, a metal chest plate. What had just happened?

There was a long and awkward silence in which Inuyasha turned to look at exactly what he was gripping onto. He had tackled Kouga when he had said that in his dream...and then his favourite 'd' word came to mind as he jumped right across the room, panting and flushing as if he had run for miles on end, "Wh-what the hell are you doing in here! I was sleeping you goddamn jerk!"

"That any way to treat someone who came to check on you?" Kouga stared flatly at Inuyasha, which made him feel sort of small and ashamed of himself when he realized what he was yelling about, "Kaede asked me to. The old bat should have done it herself, then you wouldn't have gotten dog germs all over my armour."

This nearly made Inuyasha snap again, but instead he made a sound and turned his back, a grumbled retort just barely making it through his lips, "Good thing you came then. You might not be so weak if those 'germs' rub off on you."

"Osuwari."

Feeling the cruel weight of the enchanted beads slam him into the ground, Inuyasha let out a hiss as he glared with any and all hatred he could muster at the wolf before him, right before stopping his glaring to take in a surprising sight. _His hands are still burned from helping me use Tetsusaiga..._

"You should have bandaged those, Kouga," Inuyasha winced as sat up again, grabbing the roll of bandages that Kaede had left lying by his bed. Before Kouga could make his escape, the hanyou had caught his left hand, flipping the other onto the ground as he did so before sitting on his back, "Stay put, dammit! And don't even try using 'Osuwari' on me, or you'll get crushed too!"

After hearing Kouga growl, Inuyasha smirked in victory before getting to work on bandaging the other's hands, surprisingly he tried his best to be gentle while working on the wounds, "There. You're good to go," Inuyasha said once he was finished, standing up and turning to leave the hut before hearing the wolf say two very significant words;

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Don't. You're useless if you're injured," Inuyasha growled, feeling his face heating up. With that, he left the little hut, golden eyes surveying the sky. Sure, he did owe Kouga for helping him use Tetsusaiga, but how the hell did it transform in the first place? He couldn't think of anything he _wanted_ to protect at that point...but the Tetsusaiga only transforms when the bearer has something they want to protect! What on Earth could it be? More-ever, once he found the cause, why would he want to protect it?

Inuyasha couldn't help but ponder those factors as he walked near-silently, going towards the lake as he did so. It was so puzzling; the hanyou went over the options in his head. Kouga, when he had gripped the Tetsusaiga, had also said that he had something he wanted to protect as well. What the hell could have have been? ...hell it could have been the jewel shards for all Inuyasha cared, he still needed to know what made Tetsusaiga transform in the first place!

A small sigh once again left him as he sat down by the waters, golden eyes lidding halfway in a deep, translucent gaze. He had nothing left he really wanted to protect, all he cared about had been snatched away by Naraku...Slaughtered, hacked into bits, sent to their deaths in their final confrontation with him...why did they have to die and not him! It was cruel, to make him live on without any of his friends at his side while he had to fight alone! These new thoughts unwittingly brought tears to the dog demon's eyes, all he saw was the image of a failure reflected in the water he sought his gaze from, that image being blurred by the tears in his eyes and the tears hitting the water.

"Quit your belly-achin', mutt-face. There's no use in crying while Naraku is still out there, you've gotta pull yourself together!" The less-than-comforting advice from a familiar wolf growled at him, causing Inuyasha to turn around and glare, tears still filling his eyes.

"You just shut your mouth! You've had time to recover from your loss to Naraku, I haven't, okay? Now get out of here before I use your head as a kamahi ball," Snapped Inuyasha, turning away as an uncontrollable shaking took over. Damn him, the bastard just wouldn't leave him alone! However, the shaking stopped as he felt the arms that helped him wield Tetsusaiga wrap around him once more, holding him close to something warm behind him.

"Hey, calm down. I just thought you'd recover quicker than this. I'm sorry," A low mumble reached one of his sensitive dog ears as Kouga spoke into it, causing the ear to twitch and flatten as though trying to deny that it was enjoying that attention. Wait..._enjoying_? "Come on, keep cryin' until it's out of your system. Anyone would need to if they had just lost everything. It's not weakness, in fact it shows the strength of your heart."

Biting his lower lip as he heard the wolf demon's little speech, Inuyasha gripped one of the arms holding him tightly with clawed fingers, his body beginning to shake with sadness and self-directed anger once more, not to mention guilt for being so cruel to Kouga when, in his own way, the other was only trying to help him get through this with his skin intact. Not only did he feel like shit, but also he felt comfortable at the same time...

"Kouga...thank you," Inuyasha mumbled at long last, allowing his tears to flow while he rested in the other's arms. He was going soft, allowing his barriers to break down and for his emotions to pour right on out in the form of silent tears. But, he didn't care, there was only one other person to witness that feat and it was someone who, no matter how they argued and fought, would keep his mouth shut about it. He might blackmail him, but that was beyond the point.

Inuyasha's pulse couldn't help but accelerate however, for this was the first time he was ever held like this since he was little. Not to mention the fact that it was a man holding him..._WAIT A MINUTE_!

"Woah whoa whoa _time out_!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he jumped right out of Kouga's arms and straight into the water, thoroughly soaking himself and the other as he did so, but right now that wasn't the issue, "What the hell were you doing, holding me like that? You're acting like you actually give a damn about how I feel, and all mushy and stuff! What the hell happened to you?"

Kouga wasn't even fazed from getting water in his face as the other jumped into the water, a glint in that crystalline gaze of his shining out as a smirk took his expression into a cunning visage, "You don't get it yet, idiot? This whole time, I wasn't really after Kagome," Inuyasha felt really confused as Kouga stepped into the water, a firm hand of Kouga's being placed on the opposite's shoulder.

"Kagome was a friend, and truly a beautiful person, but she was never the one I really wanted. Confessing love to her was a way to get _your_ attention," Those blue eyes before him softened now, which made Inuyasha more and more nervous, "All this time, I was feeling pain that you loved her so deeply, along with feelings for that priestess. It was all because _I_ wanted you, Inuyasha."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, what the hell was coming out of the other's mouth? Did Kouga just confess _love_ to him and _not_ to Kagome? And why, in the name of Bhudda, was he _blushing_? None of this added up! At all!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Once again I apologize for the delay, I have been bogged down with work set on me in High School. I also apologize for the length of the chapter, but I wanted to get it up soon rather than make it meet my standards when it comes to length. I do hope that this new chapter is worth the wait. I thank everyone who has given me his or her support so far; it is really a confidence booster to be told that I am doing a good job.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Backing away from the demon in front of him, Inuyasha was staring at the other with wide golden eyes, unbelieving of what he had just heard. Kouga had just... but that was impossible! Kouga couldn't possibly be queer or something, could he? That would make almost no sense; he hadn't shown any sort of sign towards that kind of mindset or anything like that before! Unlike Jakotsu, the wolf prince acted normal for a male, so what the hell was brought on Kouga to say this?

"I said I wanted you, are you deaf or something?" Kouga narrowed his eyes as he shook his head, that in itself made anger swell up in Inuyasha's chest. However, that anger turned into confusion as the other turned away, Inuyasha's own white ears perking at the sound of the other's voice, "But, I doubt that you'd understand how I feel, how unrequited love feels, you ignorant half-breed. I'll leave you alone to your crying, talk to me when you grow up."

"What? _Hey_!" The growled words left the dog-demon and before he could stop himself, he had pounced on the wolf prince and pinned him to the ground, "You listen to me, Kouga! I don't know about all this business about 'wanting' me and shit, but-_WHOA_!" He cried out as he was flung off of the wolf and straight into the freezing waters of the nearby lake. It took a second or two for him to re-surface, spouting out water while giving Kouga yet another amber glare.

"Don't bullshit me, mutt-face. You know _exactly_ what I meant. It's how you felt for Kagome before she died, isn't it?" Kouga spat at Inuyasha, which suddenly caused guilt to well up in said hanyou's chest, "Of course, you got lucky. She loved you back, there were times I wanted to murder her because of that," This caused Inuyasha to feel shocked beyond all reason, "But that wouldn't have helped any, you'd still love her. We always love the unattainable though, don't we? Naraku loves the shards of the Shikon no Tama, you love a girl who's dead now, and I love you. Simple as that."

The wolf demon had left him alone for a long time before he was finally able to crawl out of the freezing waters, face flushed with two things, fever and embarrassment. Another guy _liked_ him...a male! And it was _Kouga_ no less, the same Kouga who had once tried to murder him after the accusation of slaughtering the wolf demon tribe, the same Kouga who had always competed with him over Kagome's affections! Was that damned wolf saying that he was faking liking Kagome the whole time, that he actually loved Inuyasha instead? None of that even made sense!

However, the fever part was what was bugging him right now. That water, and his wet clothes, were they making him sick? No...he couldn't get sick, what if Naraku chose to attack him then? Or worse, what if Jakotsu decided to try and follow him _again_? He couldn't shake him off if...if...a loud and rather painful sneeze interrupted Inuyahsa's train of thought, not to mention making him sniff in an attempt to stop some of the liquid that hadn't escaped with the sneeze drip out.

That didn't mean this was enjoyable, no his face was getting very hot...and the rest of his body felt very cold. It wasn't pleasant, not to mention unfamiliar, for he had never been sick before in his life. As a matter of fact, he didn't remember ever feeling so horridly, it was almost as if his body just wanted him to crawl under a rock and die. It was just...he couldn't even describe to himself how bad it was!

Another sneeze left him as he travelled towards the village, eyes half-lidding with exhaustion. He just wanted to sleep, and to get rid of this stuffy feeling in his nose. At long last, he reached Kaede's hut, right where he crawled into the bed, for the hut was empty. Kaede must have been performing an exorcism or something...a small sigh left him as he slipped off his wet clothing, leaving that clothing by the fire to dry while he curled his naked form underneath the warm blanket. He would have gone to sleep, but...he had an uninvited guest.

"What the hell happened to you?" Blinking, Kouga kneeled down beside the sick hanyou, brushing silvery strands out of his face as crystal blue eyes stared down, causing Inuyasha's heart to pump faster, "You look sick or something...you didn't get sick from the water, did you?" He looked kind of guilty, which made Inuyasha's stomach turn slightly, though not in a bad way. Almost as if he actually appreciated the attention the taller wolf demon was giving him...

"I'm fine," Grumbling as he supposedly came to his senses, Inuyasha rolled away, keeping his gaze on the opposite wall as he felt Kouga's hand grip onto his shoulder, "Just...just lemme sleep or somethin', I'm fine damn it…"

"No, you're not fine. And I'm gonna stay until you are," Inuyasha heard the wolf prince grumbling at him, right before the hanyou's form was lifted and held close to Kouga's chest. He nearly panicked at this prospect, but found he was too weak to struggle, a defeated sigh leaving him. Kouga wouldn't do anything to a man while he's down, as much of a jerk as he acted while Kagome was alive, Inuyasha knew the other had more honour than that, "Don't be so stubborn, you need to get better. Don't shove people away when you need them the most, there's no telling when they'll be gone forever."

A sickening twinge lept in Inuyasha's stomach at the words, at all the times he yelled at Kagome, or mistreated her, or been mad at her when he really needed her around...Teeth gritted, Inuyasha clenched a fist as once again he shook with sadness welling up in his chest, and that made the form holding his tense greatly.

"Inuyasha...?" The confused voice touched one of his white dog ears, and soon enough the hanyou could feel a strong hand rubbing gentle circles on his exposed back, "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're gonna cry again..."

"What do you mean _again_?" Inuyasha lashed out fiercely, tearing himself out of Kouga's arms to crawl back under the covers so that he wouldn't have to look at the wolf, "I didn't cry, not now, not ever!"

"Now you're just sounding like a little kid," Furiously, Inuyasha could hear the parenting tone in Kouga's voice, right before tensing at feeling the strong hand that previously rubbed his back begin to stroke one of his ears now, "Calm down, you're stronger than that. You and I both know it, so quit acting childish."

This caused Inuyasha to growl, but he said nothing. Mostly because his ears getting stroked was really distracting, not to mention relaxing, it wasn't at all like when Kagome grabbed them...no, this was more among the lines of some sort of heavenly massage. Maybe...maybe he'd let Kouga stay a little longer, but before Inuyasha could have any more thoughts of how to scare the wolf off, he was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ughn...what? What happened?"

His head sent throbs of agonizing pain consistently through his skull as the hanyou sat up at long last, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he did so. The last thing he remembered was being in Kouga's arms, with said wolf demon rubbing his ears, before everything went blank...had he actually fallen asleep like that in the other's arms? That meant...the wolf could have potentially- no. He wouldn't, even if he had the chance. The wolf prince knew better than that, didn't he? He wouldn't take a person in mad passion while they're down, that was a sort of admirable point...

Inuyasha felt his eyes widen at the thought. Admirable? As in, something about Kouga he _liked_? No...there was no way! With shallow breaths did the dog demon slap himself in an attempt to get the thought out of his head, his cheek stinging and tingling with the pain while he calmed down. He was making too much of a big deal out of this...after all, it was normal to like some characteristics of a rival, right? That was what separated a rival from an enemy anyway...but what left did Kouga and Inuyasha have to be rivals about? Kagome was gone, but they could still fight over who was stronger.

While Inuyasha contemplated this, the very demon on his mind re-entered the hut, kneeling in front of Inuyasha with a concerned look in his crystalline eyes, "You feelin' any better, mutt face? You still look a bit ill," Soft lips with the same hue as the other's tanned skin parted to speak softly, something that caused Inuyasha's face to heat up painfully and rather quickly.

"I'm fine, now leave me alone," Grumbling in response to the wolf in front of him, turning away so he wouldn't have to feel guilty from looking into those so very blue eyes. Why the hell did the wolf care again? Oh right, that speech yesterday. He almost forgot about that. The speech that was now making a lump rise in his throat and his stomach turn...did Kouga really hurt that much, to love someone who didn't love them in return? "I...I don't-"

"Don't need me around?" Kouga interrupted, a growl leaving Inuyasha seeing as the smirk was almost dripping off of the wolf's tone, "Don't lie, mutt face. We wouldn't have beaten your brother if it wasn't for me helping you use that damned sword, remember? You're too weak to be on your own."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Snapped Inuyasha, turning abruptly towards the other while narrowing his eyes. What really bit him was that it was true; he wouldn't have won against Sesshoumaru if Kouga wasn't there to help. Still, he wouldn't let Kouga have the satisfaction of being right, he just wouldn't, "I could have beaten him by myself, and I have before!"

"You got lucky. Your sword transformed when I came, didn't it?" Kouga asked, which made Inuyasha stop in his tracks, all anger fading for the cause of serious thought. That's right, the Tetsusaiga only transformed once Kouga was there...once Kouga was about to die. The reason why the Tetsusaiga had transformed then but hadn't since was a mystery before, but suddenly it was becoming clear, made even clearer with the wolf's next words, "You were trying to stop him from killing me, Inuyasha. You were protecting me."

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha still couldn't comprehend it, even though the answer was right there in front of him. The sword only transforms when the wielder sought to protect something, and since he saw Sesshoumaru about to slaughter Kouga...the Tetsusaiga transformed for the need to protect the wolf demon. But, why? Why would he want to protect Kouga, unless...no, it wasn't possible! "...I only wanted to protect you because I needed you around. It's impossible to beat Naraku when it's one on one, after all," He growled out the excuse while hardly believing it himself, turning his head away from the wolf, although something caught his eye; the utterly heart-broken look now in Kouga's eyes.

"I see...fine, I'll leave you alone then, Inuyasha," A pang of guilt filled the hanyou's gut as he heard the weak and hurt voice of Kouga, followed by the sound of him getting to his feet and moving towards the door of the hut. However, he stopped at the doorframe, shooting a glance back at Inuyasha, "I guess I was only deluding myself, thinking that you'd ever love me after you had already found true love in Kagome. Even in death she consumes you, but I guess that can't be helped. I'm sorry for troubling you."

_Damn...he really feels that way about me then?_ The hanyou let the thought slip into his mind as the wolf left the hut, leaving Inuyasha to stare blankly at the now-empty doorframe. He flattened his ears against his hair as he crawled back into the bed, thinking about the words spoken between the two. He had really hurt the other's feelings, he could tell, and now he felt like shit for doing that. It was...strange, to feel such guilt, it outweighed all those times he made Kagome feel badly to the point where she went home. But, why though? He couldn't put his finger on it, why it felt worse to see that heart-broken look in Kouga's eyes than to see tears in Kagome's...

Standing up after a couple of attempts (both of which ended up with him falling painfully onto his rump), Inuyasha walked steadily out the door, his eyes catching the tall form of the wolf demon going into the forest of Musashi. A twinge struck him, telling him to run after Kouga, and Inuyasha wasn't one to disobey his instincts. "Hey, wait!" He called out towards the retreating demon, causing Kouga to turn back towards him, "I wanna say somethin' to you, don't you dare run away!"

"I'm not runnin', you goddamn mutt face!" Kouga growled out at Inuyasha, but before anymore could be said, the hanyou had tripped. For a second or two he felt weightless while going through the air, right before landing shakily on his feet, so shakily that he fell forward into the wolf demon's arms, their lips mistakenly crushing together. There was a time that felt like eternity where their lips connected, a warm surge that made Inuyasha feel a little happy going throughout his body while he was being held, this was almost like a kiss. Almost.

Coming to his senses and feeling incomprehensible shock, Inuyasha jumped away from Kouga, falling once again onto his behind while staring with wide eyes. He had not meant for that to happen, not at all! "I...that...that was a mistake...damn it, stop laughing!" He finally snapped, for Kouga had started to laugh with a furious blush across his cheeks. Honestly, Inuyasha didn't see what was so funny, they had just _kissed_, damn it! The strange thing to the hanyou was, it felt so right, so good...

"You're just too much, mutt face!" Kouga continued to laugh while just barely getting those words out, which caused Inuyasha to feel increasing agitation and annoyance with the wolf, "Why do you have to make things to painfully obvious, then deny them? Honestly you're the strangest demon I've ever met!"

Inuyasha growled at that, but really there was no response that came to mind, no retort he could use against Kouga. Like it or not, he had kissed the wolf, and even if it was accidental, it was also irreversible. He stood up and bore his teeth against the wolf while growling again, his face feeling so hot that it was burning him. This wasn't fair, why did he have to make such a mistake that Kouga could hold against him? But, before he could think any further, an all too familiar and annoying voice carried over the winds.

"Inuyasha, I'm jealous. How come you kissed Kouga and not me?"

"Damn it!" Exclaimed Inuyasha, glaring at Jakotsu as he walked out of the Musashi forest with a smirk on his face, "It has nothing to do with you! What do you want anyway, Jakotsu of the Band of Seven?"

"What else? I want _you_, Inuyasha," A bemused smile lined the corpse's painted face, which enhanced Inuyasha's disgust, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have come. Kouga is yummy and all, but you're more to my tastes, especially with those cute doggie ears..." The hanyou nearly gagged from the swooning the dead man was currently absorbing himself in.

"You know what? I don't care what you came for, you're still goin' back to the grave where you belong!" Inuyasha hissed, drawing the now-usable Tetsusaiga. But, why could he use it now? Maybe...just maybe it was because of Kouga. But, the hanyou could take comfort in the fact that the wolf was really only a partner, correct? Nothing more than that, or so he tried to keep telling himself. But, the more he told himself, the less he believed, "Get ready to die again, Jakotsu! Wind Scar!"

With a mighty swing of his fang did Inuyasha set the attack against his foe, but all in vain for said foe merely dodged the blow. _Damn it, I can't hit him! He's too fast_, the thought came as his eyes darted, keeping up with Jakotsu. He hadn't used his snake sword yet, it seemed almost suspicious, as if he didn't want to kill Inuyasha. But then, if he didn't want the dog demon dead, then what the hell was he after?

"Let me handle this guy, mutt face! You're too slow to take him on," Kouga shouted out before racing around in a game of cat and mouse against Jakotsu, in which the mouse was winning and began to make Inuyasha agitated again. So, he thought the half-breed was utterly useless, huh? He'd show that damned wolf who the useless one really was!

"Out of the way, Kouga! I'm gonna fight Jakotsu!" With that, Inuyasha jumped right into the battle, swinging his sword towards the offending dead man. However...what he had not intended was for the blade to miss its target.

With widened eyes did Inuyasha step back, pulling the sword out of the wolf's body with him. He almost couldn't bear to look at the shocked, sky-blue eyes that stared at him as Kouga fell back, gripping the wound in his gut while breathing heavily. What had Inuyasha done? "I...I told you to get out of the way...why didn't you listen..."

"_You_ should have stayed out of the way, mutt face," Kouga spat out, turning his face away from Inuyasha as he stared at the ground, eyes half-lidded, "Have to do everything yourself, why not just let someone else protect you for once? Then this wouldn't have happened, idiot," Before he could go on, Kouga had coughed. And what came out of his mouth was a crimson substance that made Inuyasha suddenly feel horridly sick and guilty.

"D-don't move...I'll finish off Jakotsu, then I'll get you some help from Kaede, all right?" Inuyasha attempted to reassure the wolf before him, although really he was nearly panicking himself. He had just hurt, probably nearly killed, the wolf demon who was on the ground before him, who had said he was protecting him...no, Inuyasha couldn't stop fighting now, he'd worry about the innocent blood on his blade later, right now he had to keep Jakotsu busy long enough for Kouga to escape.

"Leave now Jakotsu, before I give you an even more painful and miserable death than the one you had before," He growled angrily at the corpse before him, glaring with intense loathing as he hoisted the Tetsusaiga onto his shoulders. He wanted to finish the job they had started, if that queer hadn't shown up, Kouga wouldn't have gotten hurt at all, wouldn't have had a reason to protect him...

"Come and get me, if you dare, Inuyasha," Jakotsu's cold laughter rang in the air as he licked his lips, darkest ebony pools looking down onto him in cruel amusement, "Unless you wish to surrender yourself to me. Then, I'd do anything for you."

"In your dreams, you goddamn queer!" Hissed Inuyasha, launching his assault upon the man before him, only to have every strike blocked or evaded. He was just no match for Jakotsu, but Jakotsu couldn't hit him either. That is, until a piercing pain went through his gut as the snake sword activated, his whole right side being sliced and made almost useless. With a cry of pain did Inuyasha fall onto the ground, somehow controlling his breaths as he tried to stop his own blood flow. Damn...if Jakotsu was going to use that snake sword again, then Kouga would be in trouble because of his injury as well...what could he do?


	8. Chapter 8

"Ooh, your blood smells delicious, Inuyasha," Jakotsu licked his lips as his malicious smile fell onto the hanyou, right before the former lunged at the latter hungrily, "Let me have a taste, why don't you?"

"Get away from me!" Hissed Inuyasha, using the Tetsusaiga to stop Jakotsu from getting any closer, a shudder in his form as he got to his feet. What made him grin was the fact that he had also partially hacked Jakotsu in the process of defending himself, "I'm giving you one last chance, Jakotsu! Leave now or you'll be leaving the land of the living, for good this time!"

However, the hanyou stared blankly into empty space once he found he was talking to nothing. Soon enough, he stood up and studied his surroundings intently, finally picking up the sound of someone running away very quickly. Ah, so he got cold feet and ran, all the better for him at the moment. Now Inuyasha had to worry about Kouga, who was still conscious and still bleeding over to his right...

"Hey, come on, let's get you back to the village," Mumbling while avoiding the sky blue gaze of the other, Inuyasha lifted the wolf demon onto his back and began to carry him back towards Kaede's hut, that sickening guilty feeling in his gut once more as he felt the warmth of the other's blood against his back. It was his fault that Kouga had been hurt, but at least he'd live... Finally, Inuyasha could feel his lips part to say his meek apology,

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't," Kouga replied almost as soon as the words were out of Inuyasha's mouth, which made him feel a bit confused. Soon enough he turned his head enough so that he could see the person he was carrying from his left eye, that eye blinking before he saw Kouga's lips part once more, "Just keep walkin' mutt-face, before you end up collapsing too. You're bleeding as well."

The small smile the wolf demon gave warmed Inuyasha's heart a bit, and without protest did he finish carrying his passenger to the village where they were both immediately treated, their wounds being cleaned and wrapped up within minutes. Soon enough they were both forced to bed, and though Inuyasha protested, he knew it was for the best. What bothered him was how silent Kouga was being, he wasn't sleeping or anything, he could still see his eyes, open and staring at the ceiling blankly...

"Look, I didn't mean to hit you with the Tetsusaiga," Sighed Inuyasha at long last, laying on his side while using his right elbow as a prop to look at the wolf demon while he spoke, "I wasn't trying to hurt you, if anything...well, I was..." _I was trying to protect you_, the words never left his mouth, but instead something else came out instead;

"...if I had used Tetsusaiga against Naraku, then it would have been me who slaughtered Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kagome. I guess I wasn't careful enou-OW!" Inuyasha felt the beads weigh him down and forcefully crush him into the ground in the middle of his speech, causing a low growl to leave his throat. He hadn't heard Kouga give the command, but who else could have done that?

"Quit apologizin' already, Inuyasha," Kouga finally turned to face him, which made Inuyasha feel his face burn in simultaneous anger and shame, "I don't need to hear it, you were doing the best you could. Now stop moping already, or I'm gonna beat you over the head with your own damned sword."

"Like hell you will..."

"Osuwari."

Once again Inuyasha felt the cruel weight of the enchanted beads pull him down, breaking some of the floorboards as he fell once more. With a groan did Inuyasha once again lean up, although a forceful hand on his back prevented him from moving any further, "Save your strength, idiot. You still need to recover."

A low growl left him as he once again glared up at Kouga, but honestly he was in no mood to argue with the other at the moment. No, he was tired as well, his eyes feeling hot and heavy as he strained to keep them open. Honestly, Inuyasha didn't like being overpowered like this, not under any circumstance, but right now he didn't have a choice but to follow Kouga's advice, "...Bastard. I hate it when you're right," Sighed the hanyou, which provoked a soft chuckle from the wolf demon that was pinning him down.

"Yeah, whatever. Just rest, you're doing poorly enough as it is," Inuyasha heard the other's voice speak as he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overcome him at last. After all, it had been a rough day, with Jakotsu showing up and all, plus the hanyou couldn't help but feel guilty for stabbing Kouga, and unfortunately it would haunt his dreams the moment he left the conscious realm.

_He couldn't get that heart broken look out of his mind, those shocked, crystalline eyes of the wolf's as the sword pierced through. How could this be happening? He was aiming for Jakotsu, not for Kouga! "I told you to get out of the way, Kouga! Why didn't you listen?" Inuyasha shouted to the wolf the moment he withdrew the sword and got him to a safe place._

_"You weren't aiming to kill Jakotsu, mutt-face," Kouga's eyes remained wide, and shocked, he was coughing up blood as he spoke weakly, "You were tryin' to kill me. You were tryin' to finally finish off our rivalry, I was just in the way to you..." His tone hurtful, Kouga's eyes closed with a certain finality that made the hanyou's stomach lurch unpleasantly. He couldn't be...no, Kouga was stronger than that, wasn't he?_

_"Don't die on me, damn it!" Hissed Inuyasha, shaking the form in his arms with such violence that it caused more of the crimson in his body to spill out, which made the wolf's body even lighter, "You can't die! I need you!"_

_No response. He was beginning to grow cold, an irrepressible lump growing in Inuyasha's throat as he began to feel his eyes burn with tears. No, he couldn't be dead! Who would help him defeat Naraku? Who would be there to help him get back onto his feet if he started to sulk over Kagome or Kikyou again?_

_"Don't die on me! Don't you dare die on me, Kouga you bastard!" Choking out the words, Inuyasha held the form close to him, but something strange happened when everything before him became black. The wolf started to feel warm again, he could feel the other breathing, and he couldn't feel that horrid crimson substance known as blood soaking either of them..._

"I...I love you, Kouga. Damn it, don't leave me..."

"Well, showing our true feelings at last, are we?" Inuyasha froze before looking up at the man he was holding, eyes widening to the size of the wooden wheels used on those horse-powered carts. He had just...that was a dream, was he awake now? "I didn't know you had the balls to finally admit it, Inuyasha. Looks like you proved me wrong."

"_WHAT?_" Inuyasha yelped rather loudly as he jumped right out of Kouga's lap, his heart pounding into his throat fiercely. He had just...but, wasn't that a dream? No, this wasn't possible! He couldn't _love_ Kouga, could he? Kouga was his rival, not even a friend! How could he make such a confession, even in a dream? This couldn't be real...giving his arm a testing pinch, Inuyasha winced slightly as the small pain shot into him. It couldn't possibly be a dream...though his face was wet with tears. Wiping them away, Inuyasha turned away from the other as he spoke his next bit, "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't-"

"Liar," Kouga's amused tone made Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head, "Dreams don't lie, mutt-face. I heard you moaning in your sleep, but I didn't think that you'd have the guts to dream of something like that."

It took exactly three seconds for Inuyasha's mind to process exactly what Kouga had meant by that, and the moment he knew, a furious red blush came across his cheeks as he turned to the other with an angered snap, "That's not what it was about, you arrogant wolf!"

"Osuwari," Kouga smirked as he saw Inuyasha be pressed against the ground, and even snickered when Inuyasha growled at him, "Calm down, I was just messin' with your head. Although...judging by the look of your face, I'd say I'm right."

This caused Inuyasha to smirk too, although unlike Kouga, he put as much bitterness into his tone as he possibly could when he spoke, "Yeah? Dream on, you damned dirty wolf...it's not what you think it was."

"Denying it only makes me even more suspicious, especially with that tone," Kouga was boredly kicking around a kamahi ball, keeping it in the air using his feet as he spoke distractedly, "Why won't you just admit the truth for once?"

"I _am_ telling the truth!" Inuyasha growled, wanting to severely hurt the other now. He was such a jerk...and yet...he was nice, and cared about him...unintentially, Inuyasha's face softened at his own thoughts. Perhaps he should move on already, forget about Kagome and Kikyou, embrace what was before him already before that was torn away too...


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since Inuyasha had that dream and since then, he had (slowly but surely) begun to accept his feelings towards Kouga as genuine and as a release from his depressive state, for he had finally stopped mourning the deaths of Kikyou and Kagome. In fact...hell, other than the intensive hand-to-hand training, it had been the best two weeks of his life.

"Oiy, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's ears perked at the familiar shout of the wolf demon, his head turning towards said wolf demon while his ears flattened with slight annoyance, "Hurry up and get over here, there's come old coot on a cow here to see ya. He says it's about your sword or somethin'..."

"Totosai..." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath before shaking his head, walking quite calmly over to the old man and his three-eyed cow, arms crossed inside of his over-large red kimono sleeves, "What the hell do you want, old man? Tetsusaiga's in good hands, I can use it, why don't you just-"

"Inuyasha," The withered form interrupted, which made Inuyasha growl in annoyance as the old man continued, "Innocent blood has been spilt onto the Tetsusaiga, it needs to be cleansed properly, or it will become tainted to the point where it will possess you, releasing your demonic blood so that you will be able to think of nothing but death and do nothing but destroy many lives."

_What_? It took a few seconds before the hanyou knew exactly what Totosai was talking about. Then, suddenly, a feeling of sickening guilt washed over him as he remembered that day...the day he had harmed Kouga. The other had no scar, but the hold in the wolf's armour was still there, a constant reminder of what Inuyasha had done...

"What's it matter, whose blood is on the Tetsusaiga? It hasn't affected it before, why would-"

"Idiot..." Totosai sighed, which provoked Inuyasha to hotly hit the old man over the head quite roughly, "Don't you notice how you're always fighting for the cause of good? In turn, it is making your disposition better and better so that in general you're a better person?"

He hadn't thought about that, and for purpose of thought did Inuyasha withdraw to contemplate. So, Tetsusaiga had been helping him become a better person...less heartless, less selfish, yeah now that he thought about it, it had done that. Did that have something to do with the evil blood the Tetsusaiga had spilt onto the ground, and maybe the Tetsusaiga was absorbing his own cruelty and malice as well...

"Now that I've got your attention..." The sword smith began again, although it was followed by silence, which caused Kouga to growl this time while Inuyasha felt annoyance build up in his throat, "...what was I saying?"

Both demons hit Totosai this time, with twin angered shouts of "The sword, old man!" leaving their lips. Then, catching Kouga's eye, Inuyasha could have sworn he saw the other smirk while Totosai continued his explanation as if a pair of somewhat hostile demons had not just hit him.

"If the sword has innocent blood spilt on it, instead of absorbing and diminishing evil auras, it will destroy the good and flow the evil back into the sword's wielder. In this case, Inuyasha," This caused the dog demon's stomach to lurch unpleasantly, "If it were the great dog demon still wielding the Tetsusaiga, I wouldn't have any concern over who he had slain. But, since it is Inuyasha, his own aura isn't strong enough to overpower Tetsusaiga's as of yet, therefore if he spills too much innocent blood, or if the blood currently in his blade stays for too long...his demonic blood in turn will take over his body."

This was a serious situation, Inuyasha couldn't deny that. And, judging by the look on Kouga's face, he'd have to get by without the sword until it was properly 'cleansed', as Totosai had said, "...How long will it take to get that blood out of the sword, old man?"

"A week, I expect," No sooner had the old man said the words than Inuyasha choked slightly, feeling his eyes widen with shock while his stomach flipped. A week...they could potentially get attacked several times before that was done, why would it take so long to cleanse a damned sword?

"A week? Why the hell would it take so long to clean a damned sword?" Speaking his mind, Inuyasha glared at the man with great agitation (Kouga, by this point, had gone to get some water due to his lack of importance in this conversation), "Don't tell me..." Somehow, the hanyou knew what the answer would be.

Totosai scratched his cheek while looking up at the sky, almost as if he was trying to remember something, "...I kept forgetting. Being an old man is rough on the noggin'," Totosai had no idea how much truth there was to those words as he was hit, once again, by a greatly annoyed Inuyasha, "Anyway, just be happy I arrived now! I could not cleanse the sword at all you know!"

"Then I'd have to kill you with it, if you catch my drift," Inuyasha growled, which (he smirked to himself) made the old man cringe slightly before nodding and taking the blade, along with it's sheath, "I'll come up to the mountain a week from now, old man. It had better be done by then, or I'll have your head."

"I've got it, I've got it, now leave me be until I'm finished!" Totosai waved his hands in front of his face before climbing back onto his beast of burden, kicking its sides lightly so that the thing would take off. Now Inuyasha was alone, and looking around at first, he sighed and sat with his back against a nearby tree trunk, looking up at the sky.

So much was happening, with the Tetsusaiga, and with his feelings for Kouga (which he never acknowledged since the day he confessed them until now), not to mention the serenity the village rarely saw ever since Kagome had arrived from the future those few months ago. It was strange, all this peacefulness that he was experiencing, it was a change from constantly being attacked by people who either wanted the shards of the Shikon no Tama or just wanted to kill Inuyasha. Actually...now that he thought of it, Sesshoumaru was the only one who fit inside of the latter case, Jakotsu apparently wanted to rape him first.

A small shudder went through his form at the thought, those eyes always on him; never going anywhere else, the damned stalker...he should have killed the queer when he had the chance! But, Jakotsu wouldn't come now, not unless his wounds were healed by this point. Of course, it would be worse if Bankotsu showed up; he had that damned Zanmato, and it was charged with shards of the Shikon no Tama...

However, Inuyasha's train of thought was broken when he felt this absolutely heavenly feeling of his ears being rubbed, his form melting almost immediately from the sensation. Who was...the hanyou blinked when his head was tilted up a bit, it turned out that it was Kouga who was rubbing his ears, "Hey, mutt-face, don't zone like that. You might get attacked if you do," He was smirking as he said this, which made Inuyasha growl, his face burning him.

"Like you're doing right now, Kouga?" He pouted at the other, which made the wolf laugh in amusement, right before Inuyasha swatted at the hands that had captured his delicate dog-like appendages, "Stop touching my ears, damn it!"

"Why? You can't tell me you don't like it," It was blatantly obvious that Kouga was having fun messing with Inuyasha now, which made him feel annoyed and slightly angered with the other. That little cheater... "I saw you melting, if you were a cat you probably would have been purring. But, cats are more annoying that mutt-faces."

"Watch it..."

"Osuwari."

Cruelly was Inuyasha crushed against the ground, the base of the tree almost shattered as a result. With a small moan, the dog demon got up and glared at Kouga, who was still laughing. Damn him...he really wished he could return the favour to the other, but there was no way possible. At least these beads would come off when...

When he became human, next week, the day he was supposed to get Tetsusaiga back, "Kouga...Something I've gotta tell ya," Of course, Kouga already knew of Inuyasha's day to become human, but the wolf would appreciate a heads up, right?

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Blinking at him, Kouga approached Inuyasha, which made Inuyasha's face grow hot once again. They were so close to each other... "Somethin' the matter? You look a little troubled."

"Seven days from now is the night of the New Moon," Inuyasha mumbled, turning his burning face away from the other as he said the words. Why did admitting his weakness have to be so hard? "I just thought you should know, just in case..."

"I already knew that, Inuyasha," With a sigh did Kouga gently wrap his arms around him, causing Inuyasha to blush even more as he was being held towards the other's chest, his heart beating roughly into his throat, "You don't have to be strong then, I'm still gonna be around. And even if I'm not, Ginta and Hakkaku will be here too. You have nothing to worry about."

He almost forgot about those two, they were taking their sweet time getting here. Inuyasha was just about to ask why, but...the answer was standing a small distance to the left of the pair, just exiting the forest of Musashi with Ginta and Hakkaku hanging onto her ankles in an attempt to drag her away.

"Kouga!" The wolf demon female in white pelt shouted towards the pair, marching over there as if Ginta and Hakkaku weren't hanging onto her ankles and were weightless, "You're supposed to marry me, why do you keep running away?" She was almost whining, and it took Inuyasha a couple of seconds to remember exactly who this was. He couldn't place the name though, but he remembered who she was.

"Look, kid, I didn't make any promise like that!" Kouga growled, standing up and leaving Inuyasha on the ground, "Why don't you just find some other demon to mate with and leave me alone?"

"I heard about that mortal Kagome though, she's dead, isn't she?" The girl asked, which caused Kouga to freeze right there. Yeah, Kagome was gone, but would Kouga be able to stave off this one? Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder, "Don't tell me you've gone and found another mate already! You're supposed to mate with me so that our tribes will become stronger as a result!"

"Leave me alone, Ayame! I'm in love with Inuyasha!" Picking Inuyasha up and holding him in his arms as if to prove the point, Kouga narrowed his crystalline eyes at the girl, but was Inuyasha going to take this? ...right now he kind of didn't have a choice, but that didn't stop a furious red blush from spreading across his cheeks, "I have a mate, now get lost!"

"No! You're mine, Kouga!" Ayame finally shook Ginta and Hakkaku off of her ankles before leaping at them, firing a flurry of razor leaves at Inuyasha while she was at it. Inuyasha just barely dodged the leaves, but now the girl was coming at him with a katana...damn, this kid just wouldn't give up!


	10. Chapter 10

While Ayame relentlessly came after Inuyasha with her Katana, Inuyasha could do nothing but dodge the weapon or stave it away with his claws, seeing as Totosai had taking Tetsusaiga. This was insane, she was seriously trying to kill him! And Kouga was helping Ginta and Hakkaku to their feet before just watching them fight, but he guessed it was because the wolf knew Inuyasha could take on Ayame and come out victorious easily. While he grabbed the blade of Ayame's sword, Inuyasha could hear the pleading voices of the two wolf demons, "We tried to stop her, honest we did, she just wouldn't stop coming..."

"Stop griping, I know it wasn't your fault," Kouga sighed before turning back to the fight, a serious glint in his eye. The hanyou couldn't help but wonder if the wolf was worried about him or if he was bored with this, but in either case, Inuyasha couldn't afford not to pay attention to the hostile girl in front of him.

"Look, stop attackin' me and I won't have to hurt you, kid!" Inuyasha growled as he lunged at Ayame, who barely dodged the onslaught from him. Not all wolf demons were insanely fast, Inuyasha had just remembered that it was the shards of the Shikon no Tama in Kouga's legs that allowed him to move so quickly, without them he'd probably be a lot slower as well, "He said he didn't propose to you, why don't you just drop it and leave him alone?"

"Kouga _did_ propose, he said he'd make me his wife on the night of the lunar rainbow!" Shouted Ayame as she struck the sword towards Inuyasha again, who easily dodged the blade...only to have a bunch of Ayame's razor leaves being blown right into his face, "You're the intruder! You're the one who should leave him alone, you filthy half-breed!"

A cry of pain tore away from Inuyasha's throat as he fell back, wiping his red kimono sleeve against the several cuts on his face in order to dislodge the loose blood out of his line of sight. However, rather suddenly, Kouga was standing in front of Ayame, grabbing her wrist and twisting it to the point where she was gasping in pain, her katana now on the ground, "Don't you _dare_ call him a filthy half-breed, you miserable child. Go back to your elder and say the offer for marriage is rejected. If you want power to help your tribe, by all means I'll help. But, marriage is for love, not for treaties, _got it_?"

Inuyasha never noticed before, but Kouga could actually look like a really dangerous foe. Even when the wolf had accused him of slaughtering his kin, he never looked _this_ angry at him...which sort of made the hanyou glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that speech. However, feeling a few shreds of pity towards Ayame, Inuyasha approached the pair and put a hand on Kouga's shoulder, trying to look at his face, "Lay off, she's just a kid. And kids don't know any better and just do what they can to be accepted," He would know, after all of the royals in his mother's palace had mistreated him and he had actually done all he could to earn respect, it was never enough there because of what he was though...

With her lip trembling, Ayame blinked at Inuyasha, obviously frightened of Kouga but surprised with Inuyasha, as if she had not expected the hanyou to stand up for her. As if she had expecting him to just sit back and watch Ayame getting hurt after she had insulted him... "Why?"

"Why what?" Inuyasha snorted, turning his gaze away from the pair (he felt Kouga's eyes burning on his form as well), he felt his lips part to mumble, "Don't think you're special kid, just get out of here and leave us alone already."

Out of the corner of his eye did Inuyasha see the wolf demon girl nod, jerking her wrist out of Kouga's hand before running back into the woods of Musashi and out of sight. Sighing, Inuyasha went back to Kouga, looking at the pitless blue eyes before him, "She won't come back, at least not for a while. Apparently she's not as hot-headed as you are."

Although Inuyasha smirked, that smirk faded as he was crushed against the ground with the wolf's 'osuwari' command, "You're worse than I am, mutt-face," Having said that, Kouga started to make his was back towards Kaede's hut, leaving Inuyasha to pick himself up. Those cuts on his face still hurt...

Soon enough Inuyasha had made his way back to the village, Kaede immediately treating the cuts and scratches on his face while the hanyou sighed and allowed the old woman to work. After all, Ayame had done a bit of a number on him, and he'd heal faster if the old woman used those herbs on him. After she was done, he finally left the hut to go back to the tree he was at before, looking up at the darkening sky above.

Things had been going rough, but it was to be expected in such a difficult time in his life...he had just lost his closest friends, and then there was Kagome and Kikyou...he never had decided which one he loved over the other. But it didn't matter now, seeing as they were both dead. And it was all thanks to Naraku. Naraku...fury began to burn him at the mere thought of that bastardous demon, he's wanted him dead for so long, but...would Inuyasha ever be able to achieve his goal of defeating Naraku now that his companions were gone? All of them, slain by Naraku's devastating hand?

...Well, not all of them. There was still Kouga, who was with him now. And Kouga at least would be helpful, and now that they weren't constantly bickering, he was actually someone Inuyasha would be willing to say was a partner, perhaps even a friend. But, a lover? No, that couldn't be right...he found himself blushing at the thought, and shaking his head, the hanyou immediately dismissed that theory. There was no way he could be in love with _Kouga_...was there?

While pondering, Inuyasha absently looked over the smell of graveyard soil and blood, thinking that it was just some old coot getting buried again. The village was, after all, demon central since Inuyasha had awoken...but, didn't he already get rid of the harmful demons? Tensing, Inuyasha felt cold arms wrap around him from behind, and after jumping out of the person's arms, Inuyasha was glaring at the person who dared to touch him, "Get out of here, Jakotsu! If you don't, I'll tear you limb from limb!"

"Tough words for someone with no weapon," Jakotsu licked his lips with a smirk as he approached Inuyasha, drawing an item from his belt. What was strange about this item was that it was not the snake sword Jakotsu was so accustomed to using, but rather a small, dark grey orb that the dead man raised above his head, "But even if you did have your precious sword, you wouldn't stand a chance against me!"

"You wish, you goddamn queer!" Growled Inuyasha, cutting his arm and soaking his claws with it before they began to glow with an eerie red colour. With that, the hanyou lunged, using those glowing claws to attack, "_Blades of Blood_!"

"Hah! Is that all you've got?" Almost shrieking in laughter, Jakotsu jumped up to dodge the blow, throwing the orb at the ground. With a small explosion, a cloud of smoke was released into the air, and when Inuyasha landed he began to cough. What was this...it couldn't be a miasma, but it instead resembled smoke, and it was making him tired... "Now I've got you!"

Inuyasha didn't even have time to run before he felt someone grip him around the middle, his torso resting on their shoulder with a tight grip around his waist, "Put me down!" Try as he might, he couldn't escape Jakotsu's grip, he was feeling really weak and tired because of whatever was in that smoke, "Your damned soul will burn in Hell, but not until I'm done tearing it apart, Jakotsu!"

"Inuyasha!"

Blinking, the dog demon realized that the smoke was beginning to clear up as Kouga, wearing a cloth around his mouth and nose, came running towards the pair. Apparently, the wolf had seen the smoke and wore the cloth as a precaution, and needlessly said it was working wonders, for the gas didn't seem to take away one bit of his stamina, "Put Inuyasha down, human! That is, if you don't like your throat being torn out," Kouga growled threateningly as he cracked his knuckles, it was obvious that he meant to go through with his threat if his demand wasn't met.

Jakotsu, however, merely laughed, causing Inuyasha to blink wearily at him. He was so dizzy... "You think I'm letting a prize like Inuyasha go? You're out of your mind, stay out of this if you want to keep your hide, Kouga!" He spoke so arrogantly, Inuyasha just wanted to kill this bastard..."Good bye, Kouga! Maybe you'll get to see Inuyasha's corpse when I'm done with him!"

Jakotsu grabbed another orb from his belt, throwing against the ground before he started to run. Inuyasha couldn't hear Kouga following them, he probably couldn't see or smell them, plus the bang might have taken out his hearing for a short while. Damn it...Inuyasha couldn't do squat to free himself, Kouga couldn't help him, now he was stuck in the clutches of the most sadistic member of the Band of Seven...


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**: The first part of this chapter shall be written in Kouga's point of view, you will be able to tell when it switches back to Inuyasha's.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Kouga rubbed his eyes vigorously to look around. No...they were gone, he had let that wretched corpse Jakotsu escape with Inuyasha! Growling before sinking to his knees, the wolf demon slammed his fist into the ground with all of the strength he could muster, breaking through several layers of dirt and leaving a rather large crater in the ground, "Damn it! That bastard, he'll pay for stealing away Inuyasha! I'll kill him!"

"Wait, Kouga!" Kouga blinked as the familiar voice of Hakkaku called out for him, thus causing him to turn and see Ginta and Hakkaku running at him, "Don't go yet! The priestess wants to see you first, she says it's urgent or you'll fail in retrieving Inuyasha!"

Pausing to take in this new information, Kouga bit his lip and nodded, it was killing him to waste time like this, but he only had one shot at rescuing the little hanyou from Jakotsu's clutches. As much as he hated to think about it, he had to wait for Kaede's advice before he left to take on the walking dead man, but by then his scent might be completely demolished...that smoke bomb had taken out part of it, they could be anywhere by now!

As soon as he entered the hut and ripped the cloth off of his face, Kouga blinked at the old woman who was mumbling a spell underneath her breath in front of the fire, and soon enough the wolf asked his question, "What the hell are you doing and how the hell is it gonna help me find Inuyasha?"

"Patience, young wolf demon," Kaede murmured, continuing to chant for quite some time, time in which Kouga absorbed himself in looking at the mysterious beads in the fire. After completing her spell, Kaede put some tongs into the fire and turned her gaze to Kouga, holding up the beaded necklace, "It is done, at last...now, we have to test it."

"Test what?" Confused, Kouga looked at the beads that the priestess held up and out of the fire, they were glowing with an odd, golden colour. They reminded him so much of Inuyasha's eyes...but that wasn't the issue, he'd never get to see those eyes again if he didn't rescue the other soon! "What the hell are some old beads gonna do to help me find him?"

As if answering his question, the beads floated up and fit themselves around Kouga's neck, all of them turning into a bright blue as their golden glow faded along with the fiery hear it gave off. With a small and weak smile, Kaede nodded towards Kouga and gestured for him to step out of the hut before doing so herself. He followed the old woman outside, wondering why the hell she was erecting a barrier before she spoke again, "Step into the sacred barrier, Kouga."

"What! No, I'll get purified! I can't do something stupid like that, not before I save Inuyasha!" Growling and narrowing his eyes at the old woman, he couldn't help but think that she had gone senile. That priestess expected him to be stupid enough to go into a damned sacred barrier and get himself purified? Not a chance!

"Trust me, wolf demon," Kaede spoke again, which caused Kouga to feel confused, "It won't purify you completely if this test fails, we'll be able to get you out of there before it can. But if it succeeds...You'll be able to save Inuyasha."

What the hell was she babbling about? That old woman really was nuts...but then, maybe she wasn't, and if it was to save Inuyasha, Kouga would gladly take the risk of getting purified, as long as Inuyasha could be safe and happy... "All right then, but I still think you're crazy, priestess," Shaking his head and taking a daring step towards the barrier Kaede had erected, the wolf couldn't help but feel confident that whatever test the old woman was planning, it would work.

Finally taking the step through the barrier, Kouga blinked as he saw his leg go through, it didn't even hurt him, not at all! "What did you do?" Awed, the wolf demon turned back to Kaede, blinking as confusion welled up in him. The sacred barrier, it wasn't harming him in any way, shape or form! But, that was impossible; he was a demon, and anything with sacred magic always purified demons! What had happened to make this situation different?

"Judging by your reaction, the test was successful," Smiling at the wolf, Kaede took down the barrier and handed Kouga a familiar looking gas mask; it was probably the one that demon slayer always wore when there was a miasma around, salvaged from her death, "Take this and go to Mt. Hakure. The beads will protect you from the enchanted barrier around the mountain, like they did with this barrier now. I've sought the fire, and have seen the events in which Inuyasha was taken. It is my guess that the person who kidnapped him is headed there, therefore it is also my guess that Inuyasha is going to be held captive there. He is still alive, but I don't know how long he has left."

Now Kouga understood why Kaede had asked such a ridiculous gesture from Kouga, it was to see if these beads worked. Well, now he was grateful for trusting the priestess, she had enchanted the necklace to protect him from sacred magic! Taking the mask from the woman's hand, Kouga allowed a weak smile to come onto his lips before he tied it on to cover his mouth and nose, "Thank you, priestess. I am grateful for your assistance."

With that (along with orders for Ginta and Hakkaku to stay in the village to protect it while he was gone), Kouga began to take off to where he knew Mt. Hakure to be; he had to hurry for Inuyasha's sake! If not, he'd never get to see the one he loved ever again...no, he couldn't stand to lose Inuyasha, he just couldn't! He ran towards the sunset as quickly as he could, an urge in his gut telling him to hurry or it might be too late...

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as he began to regain consciousness, having the sensation of the wind through his hair while he kept his eyes closed. What the hell was going on? Cautiously opening his eyes, he suddenly remembered what had happened earlier and when he looked up, sure enough it was Jakotsu that was carrying him. But where was he heading?

"Jakotsu, you bastard! Put me down or I'll tear out your throat!" Inuyasha growled at the man who was holding him, ready to swipe his claws at that queer's face...but he was tied up at the moment. No matter, he'd just use his claws to cut through, but that was when an awful realization came to him. His claws _weren't_ there, they were replaced with _human fingernails_! "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Ah, I see you're finally awake. The sacred barrier must have woken you up," With a smirk did Jakotsu lick his lips, his intent gaze on Inuyasha, which made him shudder, "You're just as cute a human as you are a half-demon, I'll bet your blood tastes just as good...if not better."

He had gone through a sacred barrier? But then why wasn't he purified? Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder until he looked out of the corner of his eye to the ebony locks that trailed behind him as his captor was taking him into the entrance of a dark cave. It looked like Inuyasha lucked out, with human blood in his veins, he became human after entering the barrier rather than being purified. But, if Kouga tried to follow them in...the hanyou's stomach lurched at the thought. He'd get himself killed trying to get through the barrier...

Inuyasha struggled against both his bindings and Jakotsu valiantly, and even though his efforts were wasted, he never once stopped trying as he angrily shouted at his captor, "Put me down, you goddamn queer! I'm gonna kill you the moment my powers come back!"

"You're going to be dead long before then, Inuyasha," Smirking once more, Jakotsu stopped when they were at the very end of the cave, the only light coming from the torch in his left hand (his right arm had been carrying Inuyasha the whole time). Then, Inuyasha yelped when he was thrown onto the ground, Jakotsu digging the end of the torch into the dirt before crawling on top of him, "You're mine, Inuyasha. Mine until the very end of you."

_No...I can't let him do this_! Inuyasha struggled, although with his wrists tied behind his back, it was rather hard to resist the corpse above him. His eyes darted to the sword Jakotsu had drawn from his belt, his gaze going back to the slightly taller's face when he chuckled, "Go ahead and show your pain, Inuyasha. You're going to feel a lot of it before you die."

With a twinge of horror did Inuyasha see Jakotsu jump back, and after that, spiralling pain shot throughout his face, neck, wrists, ankles, hands and feet. This caused him to cry out in pain, soon after he began to curse his human body and how it couldn't handle much pain. However, as much as the blades from Jakotsu's sword constricted around his torso, legs and arms, they couldn't break through the fabric of the fire rat.

He could see Jakotsu's eye twitching with annoyance as he frowned, crouching down in front of Inuyasha as he did so. Then, he tugged at the cloth of Inuyasha's sleeve testingly, though there was no point in his caution, Inuyasha couldn't help but think that bitterly. After all, even if the ropes were cut away by Jakotsu's snake sword, it was that very sword that bound him. If he struggled against the blades, he'd either cut off his own head or just plain bleed to death...

"It looks like your clothes will have to come off a lot sooner than expected. Pity," Jakotsu murmured, touching a cold finger to the side of Inuyasha's face, although he smirked at the (now mortal's) wincing, "But, I'll still get to have fun while doing it. After all, as a human you have no power against me. Even if you did...I'd still have my ways of keeping you here."

Unable to help but feeling disgusted as Jakotsu licked off the blood that was collecting from the slashes on his cheek (after removing the blades that had caused the slashes), the man winced at the corpse's chilling laughter, not to mention shuddered as the other licked his lips, "Delicious, better than I ever could have imagined. It will be a pleasure killing you, Inuyasha, if only to taste this blood."

However, as soon as the blades were removed from around Inuyasha's middle, he desperately tried to make his escape by getting to his feet and going into an all out sprint, but it was all in vain as he felt piercing pain in his ankles again, right before falling onto his face. Damned Jakotsu and that sword, he had almost escaped!

"Going somewhere? I think not," Jakotsu's laughter rang throughout the cave, and before he knew it, Inuyasha could feel someone sitting on his back, cold and dead hands tantalizingly moving up his back in a process to remove his shirt, which made Inuyasha struggle and thrash in an attempt to make the other stop, "Now, stop struggling so much, it'll only hurt more, Inuyasha."

_Someone help me..._ The desperate thought went through Inuyasha's mind as he continually struggled, although part of him knew the help he sought wouldn't come in time, that he would still suffer at Jakotsu's hands...


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**: Part of this chapter has been cut due to explicit content going above the rating of 'M'. If you wish the see the full, un-cut version of this chapter, request it through either email or review and I shall send it to you separately. If not, then please enjoy the edited version of this chapter. Also, the end part of this chapter will be written in Kouga's point of view, you will be able to tell when the point of view changes. That is all.

"Get off..." Inuyasha groaned as he tried to push the other off of his back, unable to flip over unless he wanted his ankles to be cut right off by the bindings that were the blades of Jakotsu's snake sword, "Get off of me, you goddamn corpse..."

Chuckling as he massaged his cold, dead hands against Inuyasha's back, forcing both of the red and white fabrics upward as he did so, "You might enjoy this if you just stop being so resistant, Inuyasha. After all, like it or not your body will be thoroughly pleasured, as well as tortured, before your death," Inuyasha gasped as he felt Jakotsu's tongue licking his ear, but soon enough he turned that gasp into a threatening growl, only to hear the corpse's soft, cold laughter.

The dog-demon-gone-human tried to arch his back away from Jakotsu as the other began to kiss and lick up his back while removing the rest of his shirt, but unfortunately, Inuyasha couldn't see a thing now that the shirt was over his head, the top of the shirt being tied shut before his eyes and the feeling of his sleeves being tied around his wrists in front of him combining with that of Jakotsu's licking. Damn, he was helpless! There was nothing he could do to stop Jakotsu; he was only a human so the other could easily overpower him, he didn't even have the Tetsusaiga to protect himself with...

A sharp pain went through his system, and he could feel his eyes widening to the limit as a strained cry tore savagely from his throat, showing that he had tried but failed to suppress that noise, and that in turn only caused Jakotsu to chuckle again, "Does that hurt, Inuyasha? I'd warn you, but...I know you like the pain," Feeling the deadened, wet muscle lap at his back where Jakotsu had used his sword, Inuyasha struggled, wanting to see some sort of light, to free his hands, and then to rip this bastard to shreds!

"Stop..." Inuyasha finally moaned out the plea, this was too much for him to take, and because of that he couldn't help but silently curse his mortal body. It would have been better to be purified than to have to go through this...he was exposed, and weakened, not to mention restrained and in the clutches of the queer who wanted to rape him, "Get off...stop...don't..."

"You think petty words are going to stop me?" Jakotsu was giggling, Inuyasha could hear it through the cloth. Oh, that bastard made him sick... "You're positively adorable, thinking that would work! I'm glad I took you now...it's a shame that attractive monk is gone, I could have had him in here, enjoying this with you."

"I'm not...not enjoying this..." Growled Inuyasha into the cloth, the air was begging to get really stuffy in there, not to mention the uncomfortable feeling of his own hair in his face while Jakotsu, apparently, had begun to massage his sides, "Get off...I'm gonna send you to hell, get off..."

"Aw, can't breathe, Inuyasha?" Jakotsu was using a baby voice now, which once again caused Inuyasha to growl and struggle against him, though he was a bit surprised to see the light of the torch Jakotsu had planted in the ground again, "I guess I can untie you so you can breathe; your wrists are still nice and safe, plus now I can feel that lovely black hair of yours."

Honestly, Inuyasha would have preferred to be blind-folded if he knew that the dead fingers running through his hair would be so uncomfortable, not to mention Jakotsu's licking his ear. At least he was leaving his sides alone for the moment; he was ticklish and had squirmed when Jakotsu had touched him there... "Damn you, get off of me!"

Valiantly did Inuyasha thrash against the other, but he was pinned down the moment Jakotsu pressed his hand against the other's neck and shoved it to the ground, forcing his head to tilt forward. It felt like his neck was about to rip off... "And if I don't get off, Inuyasha?" Breath that reminded him of a freezing wind made Inuyasha shudder as the words touched his human ear, another piercing pain in his back going through his system (although this time Inuyasha managed not to cry out), "There's nothing you can do, why do you still fight? You're very interesting, you know..."

_No..._ Inuyasha felt his eyes widen as he felt the sword pin him down around his waist, cutting into it slightly while he could feel the lower fabrics being pulled down, Jakotsu kissing at the newly exposed flesh as he did so slowly, _This can't be happening...damn it, someone help me! Kouga...Kouga, where are you?

* * *

_

After running through miles of woodland, Kouga felt hope swell in his chest as he finally reached Mount Hakure once more, the battle site where he fought that damned Rinkotsu and nearly got himself killed doing it. As far as he knew, the bastard was dead, and that's all he needed to know. Right now, he needed to get to Inuyasha as fast as he could, or it might be too late!

The wolf demon paused before the sacred barrier again, the thing that had nearly been his undoing the last time he was here. Would that priestess's necklace actually work, with a sacred barrier of this magnitude? After all, the priestess was powerful and all, but this thing was large scale, not to mention substantially more powerful. However, the thought of Inuyasha being carried off by Jakotsu shoved all doubt aside, and with great confidence (as well as no trouble at all) did he finally step through the barrier.

Furiously did Kouga search through the mountain, a sickening feeling in his stomach about it being too late to get Inuyasha out of there unharmed, but something else told him that Inuyasha was still alive. With his latter thought in mind, Kouga ran as quickly as he could force himself and then some to find Inuyasha, and although his legs began to throb in pain and his throat was begging for some rest from his ragged breathing, he forced himself to keep going.

However, something he heard made him stop entirely. A loud scream had caught his ears, and he could tell by the tone of the voice that was screaming, it could only be...

"Inuyasha," Whispering the name under his breath, the wolf demon took a new course, and as the screams became louder and more frequent, he urged himself to go even faster. _Hold on Inuyasha, I'm comin' for you_. His determined thoughts kept him going, and soon enough, when he could see the entrance to a cave that was torch-lit among the many black in the moonlight, he could hear these two fatal words;

"Die, Inuyasha."

"_Don't you touch him, you damned queer_!" Kouga shouted, pouncing on Jakotsu's back and pinning him to the ground, his eyes scanning around the small cave until they rested on Inuyasha. Purely in shock, Kouga allowed the whisper to slide from his lips, "What the hell did he do to you...?"

The hanyou was a mess, curled up in a ball on the ground and seeming very weak, not to mention he was in his human form. The sacred barrier probably did that, he almost forgot what had happened the last time. But the rest...it made Kouga feel both guilty and angry. Not only at Jakotsu, but at himself for not getting there in time to prevent it. He had cuts all over him, especially around his ankles, and the ones around his ankles were still dripping blood. And...was that...Kouga's stomach turned at the thought of what that dried, white liquid was.

"You bastard...I'm gonna tear your throat out!" Kouga hissed, mustering up as much hatred as he could while looking down on the pinned Jakotsu, "You hurt him...you're gonna pay, you walking, demented corpse!"

"Do what you like now, I've achieved my goal," Jakotsu sighed, sounding almost happy, which made Kouga feel puzzled as the other continued, "I've stolen Inuyasha's virginity. I could care less if he lives or dies now, I've gotten what was most precious. I can live in peace."

So...Kouga's suspicions were right. Furiously, he shot his right hand down into Jakotsu's throat, viciously ripping out a few tubes he probably needed to survive as well as his shards of the Shikon no Tama. After seeing Jakotsu's body twitch and fall still, Kouga stood back up and kneeled in front of the weakened Inuyasha, untying his hands and tossing the shirt aside, "Hey there, mutt-face. You gonna be okay?"

"I...Kouga..." Inuyasha started, weakly sitting up in front of Kouga. Before the wolf demon could force Inuyasha back down however, he felt surprise flow through him as the mortal clung onto him, feeling even more shocked when he felt tears against his shoulder, "Damn you, you took long enough...I thought I was gonna die, damn it!"

Kouga sighed after a few seconds before wrapping his arms around the naked form of Inuyasha, lowering his face to whisper into the human ear before him, "You're safe now, and you have my word as the leader of the wolf demon tribe, and as someone who loves you beyond any other worldly possession, that I'll never let anything like that happen to you again. I can promise you that."

Kouga felt a small smile tug at his lips as he saw the mane of ebony before him nod, right before he grabbed the other's pants and helped him slip them on, "Come on, let's get you back to the village. You've had a rough night, the very least you deserve is some rest," And with that, he grabbed the shirt he had discarded and put it on the mortal before lifting Inuyasha up into his arms as one would carry their mate. But, isn't that what Inuyasha was to him?

"K-Kouga..." Kouga's ears perked at Inuyasha's voice, and he turned his gaze to the man in his arms, trying to seem as comforting as possible. However, he couldn't hide his shock for the world after the next thing that Inuyasha said, "I...You know I...love..." Kouga was feeling warm inside, but he shook his head to hush Inuyasha. He didn't need the human he was holding to strain himself by finishing the sentence.

"I know, Inuyasha. And I love you, too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**: All of you faithful readers, I owe you a sincere apology for making you wait so long for Chapter 13. I had a bout of writer's block which I have recently gotten over (if I hadn't, you wouldn't be reading this right now). Also, I was mistaken about the order of which Jakotsu and Rinkotsu died, and for that you also have my sincerest apologies. Finally, part of the chapter shall be written in Kouga's Point of View for the sake of the reader not missing one bit of the action. You shall be able to tell when the chapter's Point of View changes from Inuyasha's to Kouga's, and then back again. That is all, now please enjoy the long-awaited Chapter 13, and Happy New Year to everyone!

* * *

Blearily did Inuyasha blink at the morning sun before him, a sleepy arm raised to shield his eyes from the burning light that shone through the hut's feeble door. He felt like shit, what had happened last night...Inuyasha froze at the thought. Now he remembered, he remembered why he was feeling so poorly, it was all because of Jakotsu of the Band of Seven...although he was dead (this time for good), the half demon couldn't help but feel irrepressible hatred towards the corpse.

But, this also meant that there was only one member of the Band of Seven left. Bankotsu, their leader, and the wielder of an already powerful Zanmato that had been super-charged with the shards of the Shikon no Tama. He would be the most difficult warrior to defeat, but...a small smile came to Inuyasha's lips at the thought this, _Kouga's there for me. We'll be able to beat him together this time._

"Finally awake, Mutt-Face?" Inuyasha turned to where the familiar voice had come from, sitting up with great difficulty as he did so. It was so hard to move right now, mostly because of all the bandages Kaede had used on him. After all, it felt like all his wounds from the previous night had healed already, he didn't even feel any pain, only a little queasy, "I thought you'd be sleeping for another hour at least. I brought some breakfast for you, I already ate."

"Thank you," Inuyasha tilted his head to nod as he got a bowl filled with fruit stuffed into his hands. Silently did the hanyou eat, although occasionally he looked back to Kouga, who also said nothing. Finally, he finished the last berry in the basket before he reached out to poke Kouga, and that in turn got his attention, "Only one member of the Band of Seven left to defeat now, and then there's Naraku..."

What he wanted to say was that he was unsure of the outcome of them fighting against the latter of the two he had mentioned, but immediately hushed up at Kouga shaking his head, "Calm down, we can take them. All you have to worry about right now is getting some rest, you've been through a lot," After saying that, the wolf demon stood up and turned to exit the hut, although he paused, looking back at Inuyasha with a smirk.

"But-"

"Butts are for sitting on, fucking, and smacking, Mutt-Face," Feeling his eyes widen to the fullest extent, Inuyasha's cheeks burned furiously as he felt Kouga's lips press against his own before the other left the hut with the lightning speed used to kiss him, "I'm getting food, I'll be back later. Take care of yourself."

_Why that_...sighing, he shook his head and smiled while his gaze remained on the floor. He should have seen that one coming...

It was still strange, to think of him as a lover rather than a rival or an enemy. After all, Inuyasha now was looking at the wolf demon with a whole different perspective, and though (more than likely) they would still fight, they could go about it playfully rather than scrapping and trying to kill each other over Kagome. Kagome...Kikyou...

Exiting the hut, Inuyasha shaded his eyes, a sigh leaving his lips as he felt the warm sunlight engulf his body. The first two loves of his, Kagome and Kikyou, they were both long gone, dead and released from this world. True, though he hadn't actually confessed his love for them and _had_ admitted his feelings for Kouga, who was to say that Kouga wouldn't be torn away from him, too? No...he had to quit thinking like that or it would happen. Perhaps not as brutally as with Kagome and Kikyou, but it would if he took the negative side of the situation.

Rather suddenly, however, Inuyasha's nose picked up the familiar scent of blood and graveyard soil, which could only mean one thing; the final confrontation with any member of the band of seven was going to happen soon. How close Bankotsu was, Inuyasha couldn't tell, but what he did know was that he'd be here within minutes, and that left the hanyou with a limited amount of time to make sure the villagers would be safe.

"Hey! Ginta, Hakkaku!"

"Inuyasha, you're supposed to be resting!" Hakkaku pleaded with Inuyasha, but rather than protesting, Inuyasha got right down to business in ordering both him and Ginta to get all of the villagers out of there now, "But, what about you? Don't you still have to rest?"

"I'm fine, I'm already healed, just get the villagers away from here! We don't have much time!" Growled Inuyasha, and with grim satisfaction did he see the two wolves follow the orders he gave them. It wouldn't be long until Bankotsu was there, and that meant the two wolf demons had to hurry. Otherwise, absolute carnage would be the result.

However, just as Ginta and Hakkaku had come back for the last few villagers, Inuyasha noticed something mewing. It sounded injured, not to mention like a familiar two-tailed demon cat...could it be? After all, Inuyasha hadn't seen _her_ die, perhaps she was still alive! It was almost a comfort to think that Kirara might still be alive, at least then he'd know that he hadn't been the cause of _everyone's_ slaughter...

"Kirara!" Inuyasha called out for the demonic feline, taking cautious steps around the (now deserted) village as he heard the meowing get louder. Finally, after moving a couple of bushes at the forest's entrance, a relieved sigh left him as he found her, picking her up in his arms, "Your paw's been injured all this time, huh? Well, I'm just glad to see you're still alive."

Wincing slightly at the meek lick Kirara gave him, Inuyasha tore a bit of his white sleeve (he wouldn't have been able to break the sleeve made of fire rat fabric so easily) to wrap around Kirara's wound, smiling as he finished, "Done. You should be okay now, at least when that heals you'll be okay. What took you so long to find me though? Unless...you've been searching for Naraku this whole time, haven't you?"

He sighed when the cat nodded in response, knowing his gaze was going to glaze over with thought as he pondered the situation. So, she had been searching for Naraku this whole time, and had gotten injured recently on her way back? It was a miracle she wasn't killed by the Band of Seven or one of Naraku's incarnations before this, "I know you've been through a lot, go with Ginta and Hakkaku. You can rest with the rest of the villagers, Bankotsu is gonna be here any-"

Inuyasha froze in mid-sentence, the scent of graveyard soil and blood was so strong that Bankotsu couldn't possibly be more than a few metres away, "Go, now. I'll be able to handle him on my own," He sighed in relief once Kirara, Ginta, Hakkaku and the remaining villagers were out of sight, right before he turned to the forest entrance once more. And then, he saw the shadow, the shadow of the strongest member of the Band of Seven, "You sure took your time, Bankotsu. I've had your scent for at least a half-hour."

"What's the matter with you? You're so cocky now that you don't even draw your sword?" With an eyebrow raised, Bankotsu pointed his zanmato at Inuyasha, causing him to feel nervous (although he did all that was in his power to keep that nervousness hidden), "Or, are you accepting the fact that you don't have a chance? Are you going to accept your punishment for killing my six other comrades?"

"Six outta seven ain't good enough for me," Growled Inuyasha as he cracked his knuckles, right before launching himself at his opponent, "_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer_!"

"Is that all you've got, you worthless half-demon?" Bankotsu laughed as he blocked the attack flawlessly with his heavy blade, causing Inuyasha to be sent back to the ground, "You must really be trying to insult me by using your claws alone! You're not even worth the time to toy with!"

Not having time to make a come-back, Inuyasha dodged the blade Bankotsu swung at him, although he was not completely unharmed. The hanyou could feel a wince tugging at his face while his foot was cut, thankfully it wasn't cut off, but it was still pretty deep. This new injury caused Inuyasha to wobble on his feet again, though not enough for him to lose his balance, "If I'm not worth the time to toy with, how come you haven't succeeded in killing me yet, Bankotsu?"

"Hmm...maybe you're not as weak as I thought you were," Bankotsu muttered under his breath, causing Inuyasha to growl as his delicate, dog-like appendages picked up the words of his opponent, "But...you're still no match for me! Prepare to die, Inuyasha!"

Without warning, Inuyasha was slammed by the hilt end of Bankotsu's blade, he had already been battered by Jakotsu the previous night and was being further weakened by Bankotsu's onslaught. When he hit some tree behind him, a pathetic groan left Inuyasha as his head tilted downward, he could feel his world spinning around him as his eyelids slid to a close...

* * *

"What the hell is goin' on here? Why aren't you all back in the village?"

Kouga blinked a couple of times as he entered the area where all the village people and their animals were gathered, dropping the boar he had killed for food onto the ground as he did so, "Why aren't you all back at the village? Did something happen?" If Inuyasha had gotten hurt while he was gone...

"Master Kouga! Over here!" Ginta waved, and catching the hand in his sights, Kouga rushed over to the source of the voice. However, when he saw the demon cat with his own companions, he started to puzzle a bit. Didn't Inuyasha say that _all_ of his comrades had died against Naraku that day? How'd this little fur ball survive? "Master Kouga, we had to evacuate the village! Some guy named Bankotsu's gonna show up to try and kill Inuyasha, he insisted on staying there to fight-"

"He _what_?" Anger began to build up in him as he glared at the (now cowering) wolf demons before him, looming over them while trying to keep his fury under control, "And you didn't drag him right out of there _why_? He's still injured, you idiots!"

"He insisted, honest! Besides, we still had to get the villagers out of there!" Hakkaku tried to appeal to Kouga's better side, a pleading look in his eye before he shut those pitless ebony jewels of his, "Please spare us Kouga, we would have gone back if there was enough time! We have to stay here with the humans to make sure no other demons get them!"

Kouga sighed, shaking his head while he straightened up. There was no point in being mad at Ginta and Hakkaku, they had done the right thing for the time, and the wolf prince acknowledged that with a nod of his head. After hearing twin sighs of relief, he opened one eye to look at the pair, "You two stay here and keep guard, then. I'll go back to the village alone. If I'm lucky, Bankotsu won't have gotten there yet," _Though Inuyasha might have gone to pick a fight anyway, even in his condition..._

Without giving the other two wolf demons a chance to respond, Kouga raced off towards the village, heart pounding into his throat. Inuyasha needed him, now more than ever, and Kouga would keep his promise damn it! He promised he wouldn't let Inuyasha get hurt like that again, how would he look if it ended up being broken the next day? The hanyou might never forgive him for it, and that would eat at Kouga alive until the end of his days.

However, the leader of the wolf demon tribe stopped as he arrived upon the battle scene, horror building up inside of him as he saw the final of seven corpses raising his zanmato to slay the defenceless hanyou below him. No, even with the shards of the Shikon no Tama in his legs, he wouldn't be able to reach the other in time!

"Inuyasha!"

There was a vital moment where the wolf demon thought the blade was going to connect, that it was going to cut right through Inuyasha, and that moment was when he closed his eyes, he couldn't bear to watch Inuyasha being slaughtered by Jakotsu...however, he couldn't smell Inuyasha's blood. No, it smelt like the blood of a full demon, almost like that pretty boy Sesshoumaru's...

He opened one eye to peer upon the scene, and to his great relief, Inuyasha had caught the giant blade in his hand, and although his hand was bleeding, he was still alive. However, something was different. Inuyasha had stripes along his cheeks, jagged ones, and he seemed so different...not the hanyou he knew that pretended to be tough, but a whole other entity who seemed to be overflowing with bloodlust.

"Quit playing games and let go of Bonryu, Inuyasha!" Bankotsu growled dangerously as he tried to jerk the sword out of Inuyasha's hand, and finally with success did he do so, although he looked slightly more nervous than when Kouga had arrived onto the scene. Perhaps he had sensed the change in Inuyasha as well? "Good dog, now you're-"

"Going to die? I think not," Inuyasha's voice rasped in the most threatening way imaginable, Kouga could feel a shudder emanating from the centre of his spine to the rest of his body as Inuyasha got to his feet. What was going on? The other seemed so different, his eyes had even turned red! "You're the one who will die here, Bankotsu. This village will be your new resting place, and your final one."

"In your dreams!" Cried Bankotsu, swinging his blade dangerously towards Inuyasha. Kouga ran forward upon protective instinct, though stopped a few paces away from the two when Inuyasha, once again, caught the sword with his right hand effortlessly, "How...how did you get so powerful? You were so weak before! It's impossible!"

"What's impossible," The low, rumbling growl came from Inuyasha's mouth as he glared at Bankotsu, the blade trembling in his hand, "Is how you even stood up to me this long. I will now show you what I can really do!" And with a swift, clean snap, the hanyou was now holding the sharpened end of the zanmato Bankotsu wielded, having broken it in half. Then, Kouga couldn't even tell how, but one second, Bankotsu had raised his broken weapon to try and strike at Inuyasha, the next...

All was still, not even the chirping of nearby birds could be heard as Kouga witnessed the scene. Bankotsu still had his blade raised in the form of attack, but with his eyes widened as he began to shudder violently, blood beginning to pour out of both sides of his freshly made wound. With a dark chuckle did Inuyasha pull the blade out of Bankotsu's gut, holding it up to his mouth before the pink muscle that resided inside came out of it's moist cavern to take in the taste of the corpse's blood, "...your blood tastes disgusting, no wonder you're so weak. Pathetic human."

At long last, Bankotsu fell back onto the ground, panting. A twinge of pity strummed up in Kouga's throat at the sight, that was just plain brutal. But, that thought was immediately shoved aside, this bastard had tried to kill his _mate_, damn it! "You, Inuyasha...you deserve hell more than I ever could," With a smirk did Bankotsu say these words, fury building in Kouga's chest while he listened as he approached Inuyasha, "Bloodlust beyond any human's capacity, and the power to do it, not to mention you've killed like this before. I can tell from the look in your eye. We'll meet again soon, maybe even fight in hell."

"You be quiet, I'm in a whole different class than you," Snarling, Inuyasha thrust his hand down into Bankotsu's throat, tearing out the jewel shards and allowing the corpse to fade into the dust. This was insane, Inuyasha couldn't possibly be this heartless...what had happened to him? "As for you, wolf demon..."

"Inuyasha, stop this!" Kouga finally came out to say it, it was tearing him apart that he might have to fight against the one he loved. After all, they had been through so much, it couldn't end now! Not like this, "You're not yourself, snap out of it! What the hell's happened to you?"

Instead of receiving an answer however, Kouga ended up jumping back from the attack Inuyasha launched, bloody claws missing his armour by mere inches, "Spare me your goddamn dramatics and die already, you filthy wolf demon! You never were worthy of mine or Kagome's time! Now you'll die for annoying us for so long!"

It was breaking his heart to hear these words, but soon enough the wolf shook it off, biting his lower lip as he stood tall to face Inuyasha. He had to remember that the hanyou wasn't himself, that something had happened to him to make him this way. What happened wasn't the issue, how to stop it was. Something to help him remember...

Without a second thought, Kouga grabbed the dog-demon in front of him and crushed his lips against the other's, eyes clamping shut with the hope that his kiss would jolt Inuyasha back to reality. However, he could feel hot pain in his side, Inuyasha had probably dug the claws of his left hand in when Kouga had grabbed him for the kiss. It couldn't be helped, as long as Inuyasha returned to normal. _Come on, please remember and be you again...

* * *

_

The first thing that came to mind was that his head hurt when he woke back up. The second thing was the fact that he was on his feet. The third was, once he opened his eyes, that he was being kissed viciously by Kouga. What had happened? And why wasn't he dead? As Inuyasha regained more of his senses, he jolted and tore his finger out of the other's side. How? How and why had he attacked Kouga like that? His other hand was covered in blood too, but that blood was almost dry...

After Kouga pulled away from the kiss, Inuyasha saw pitless, crystal blue eyes open to look at him, those very eyes filling with relief, "So you've returned to normal. I'm...I'm glad," Kouga almost choked out the words, and with a hand behind his head forcing it onto the wolf demon's shoulder, Inuyasha was being held tightly by the other, something hot and wet falling onto his shoulder. Was Kouga crying for him? "You changed so much, but now you're back to normal...what happened to you?"

"What happened to me...?" Inuyasha repeated the words, the feeling of realization hitting him almost as hard as Bankotsu had during the battle (before he passed out), "I changed...no..." With horror did he look onto Bankotsu's corpse, then to the dried blood on his right hand. The smells, they matched...he had killed Bankotsu, his demon blood had taken over him again. And he had attacked Kouga while in that form, he had hurt Kouga _again_.

"Kouga...I'm so sorry," Bowing his head, Inuyasha pushed away from the other and turned his back, "I've hurt you so much, my full demon blood took me over. I couldn't control it, it happens when I'm about to die...damn it!" He pounded his fist into the ground, not even bothering to get up off of his knees as he did so. This was so wrong, he was supposed to be able to control it, but without Tetsusaiga, it would have happened even if he _had_ full control over his own blood.

"Don't worry about it...I'll help you get back to your old self if it does happen again, mutt-face," Feeling shock go through him as Kouga said the words, Inuyasha blinked as he was being forced to sit up, arms wrapping around him from behind to hold him tightly, "I'm just glad I didn't lose you permanently. I'd be lost without you, you know that."

"Kouga..."


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on, let's tell the other villagers that it's safe here now," Kouga mumbled into Inuyasha's ear, causing that (somewhat familiar) strange sensation to course through his system. But this time, it wasn't unwanted, "That priestess'll wanna patch us up, we can't deny her the right of worrying about us now can we?"

"I don't want to...not yet," Mumbled Inuyasha as he made himself comfortable in the wolf demon's arms, a small chuckle coming from behind him as he did so, "Let's just enjoy the peace for now, before Naraku comes to try and get his jewel shards back..."

"Yeah...that bastard'll come for his jewel shards, I guess we have to enjoy the peace while it lasts," He could hear Kouga murmur, and a small frown tugged at his lips as he turned to look at the wolf demon's face. He seemed too solemn, maybe his demon form had bothered him more than he let on. Damn, this was all Inuyasha's fault... "What're you starin' at, mutt-face? Do I have something on my face or somethin'?"

"No," Shaking his head, Inuyasha let out a small sigh as he turned his gaze forward once more. How could Kouga feel so comfortable holding him like this after what he had just seen? ...maybe, Inuyasha pondered, that was all the more reason Kouga wanted to hold on to the half demon, to hold on to his sanity, "But...my transformation...it's bothering you, isn't it?"

"Can't say it doesn't," Inuyasha's stomach turned slightly at the other's response, although the grip around him tightened slightly as he could feel Kouga's breath against his ear, "But that doesn't change a thing when it comes to how I feel about you. Don't ever think it would, you're still the damned adorable mutt-face I fell in love with. Nothing can change that, all this really means is that I'll have to be around to bring you back to reality in case it happens again, hmm?"

He could feel his cheeks burning with the comment the other had just made, although they became even hotter as he felt lips press against his unprotected cheek. Soon enough he caught Kouga's eye, they were so close to each other, and the little distance that was between them was shrinking as the wolf demon's face came closer to his, Inuyasha's heart pounding hard into his throat with each passing moment...

Suddenly, there was an itch at the base of his neck. An all-too-familiar itch. Pushing away a disappointed Kouga, Inuyasha used his right hand to smack at the annoyance, glaring down at the flattened flea demon that peeled off once he pulled his palm away from his neck, "You're a real pain in the ass, Myoga. What the hell do you want this time?"

"Lord Inuyasha, it's Totosai," The flea demon started, causing Inuyasha's stomach to flip uncomfortably at the mention of the sword smith's name. This couldn't possibly be good, Inuyasha's inference only being proven true with Myoga's following words, "He is, once again, being pursued by your older brother Sesshoumaru and is in need of your protection-"

"Tell the old man he'll have to look elsewhere, Inuyasha's injured," Kouga interrupted, glaring at Myoga while Inuyasha turned his gaze back to the person who was holding him, "I'll do the protecting around here if the old man needs it that badly, I'm perfectly fine for the moment. And I'm sure that fur ball of his will be enough help for now, at least for distracting pretty-boy."

"I'll do fine, Kouga, at least let me help," Inuyasha grumbled, as flattered as he was with Kouga's offer, he wanted to do things himself. He wasn't that weak, his wounds were already healing damn it! "Besides, it's me Sesshoumaru wants to kill, you don't have to bust your ass over my problem."

"Correction, _our_ problem, mutt-face," Sternly did Kouga say his piece, a smirk planted on his lips as he spoke, "We're in this together whether you like it or not, you're my mate now. And that means we share our problems and stick them out. What kind of mate would I be if I let you face the world alone?"

As much as Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, the wolf demon had a point. It was annoying, the way that the other was always right, but in this case he really didn't have room to argue. After all, without the Tetsusaiga, he'd be a goner against his older brother, so in his present state he'd need all the help he could get, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's get Kirara then, we'll need her help too."

"I think Ginta and Hakkaku have taken care of that," Kouga pointed in the direction of the said wolf demons and the reappearing villagers, whilst Inuyasha's line of sight followed the direction Kouga was pointing in, the commotion catching his attention, "Your friend looks like she's healed too, her paw was hurt the last time I saw her."

Inuyasha jolted and let out a small laugh as Kirara pounced onto him, licking his cheek in greeting as the half demon supported the two-tailed feline in his arms, "Yeah, I guess we actually stand a chance against Sesshoumaru now then...say, where did Myoga go?"

Blinking a couple of times, Inuyasha attempted to comprehend the sudden disappearance of the old flea demon, but far too quickly did the answer to this problem come. Sesshoumaru must have been close by if Myoga had already fled from the danger, and sure enough his nose picked up the scent of his older brother, "...we have to head into the forest of Musashi, to keep the fight away from the villagers."

He could see the other nod as he was helped to his feet, Kirara hopping onto the ground and changing into her fearsome demonic form. When he reached to draw Tetsusaiga however, Inuyasha froze when he couldn't even feel the hilt there, he had almost forgotten that Totosai still had it, "Damn..."

"You don't need the sword right now, not when you have us," Kouga tried to assure Inuyasha, and although he managed to give a weak smile to his companion, he wasn't so sure that the words could be true in a million years, "Besides, if we run into Totosai first, I'm sure he'll let you use it, even if it isn't done 'cleansing' yet. It has to be good enough for at least one use by now."

"You're right," Inuyasha nodded in agreement, his spirits warming considerably by the most recent point the wolf demon had brought up. If Totosai allowed him to use the Tetsusaiga, he might defeat his brother this time, after all it was three demons against one! But...as much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, even to himself, Sesshoumaru was far more powerful than the average demon, "Come on, let's find Totosai before Sesshoumaru does."

"Get on, then," Kouga turned his back to Inuyasha and knelt, causing the hanyou to blink in confusion, "I know that cat can keep up with me, but I also know that you can't. It'll be faster if it's just me and the cat on foot."

"No way! I can keep up just fine on my own!" Snapped Inuyasha angrily, and with a huff did he turn his back to both Kirara and to Kouga. His foot might have still been healing, but he was standing fine on his own, wasn't he? He could certainly run on his own, too! However, before he could react, Kouga was in front of him and grabbing him by the waist, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You're too stubborn, you know that mutt-face? Just accept the ride, it'll be faster that way," Before Inuyasha could protest, Kouga was holding onto Inuyasha's waist and was supporting him on one of his shoulder guards, "Now make sure you don't fall off, we're going at top speed here."

Without warning, Inuyasha's world began to swirl around him, he could barely keep track of the several miles of woodland that was passing by. After what seemed to be eternity did he feel the wolf demon come to a halt, although he was dizzy and ended up falling back onto his rump when he was put back down onto the ground. It was then that Inuyasha made a mental note to, if it could be prevented, never to accept a ride from Kouga again.

"Inuyasha? Thank goodness you've arrived!" Hearing the old man's voice call to him, Inuyasha managed to straighten his vision enough to recognize that Totosai was offering him Tetsusaiga's hilt, "It's good enough for you to use against Sesshoumaru, I'm going to need it back to finish the job though. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it old man," Grumbled Inuyasha as he got to his feet, taking the sword and putting it in it's familiar place at his side, "I don't want to be possessed by my sword, after all. Not after what happened earlier..."

"It's not gonna happen again, quit belly aching, mutt-face!" Inuyasha could feel the rough impact with the back of his head as Kouga swatted him, causing a low growl to rumble in his own throat, "Besides, even if it does, we can still bring you back to earth, no sweat. Just concentrate on fighting that older brother of yours, you'll do fine."

"A worthless half-breed like Inuyasha would never stand a chance against me, it is pointless for him to even try."

Kouga visibly jumped before he turned to face the demon that had just walked into the clearing, Inuyasha could feel his intense hatred for his older sibling return to him, that hatred alone he felt to be an aura around his form, "Looks like you wanted to show your face after all, Sesshoumaru. Too bad that you're gonna die because of it."

"You act as if I were the coward, mongrel," With a light smirk did Sesshoumaru draw his own demonic blade, "But today, _dear brother_, you shall meet your end. Die, Inuyasha."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**: As a warning, Sesshoumaru may be a bit out of character in this chapter, the reasons being that I don't have a suitable amount of experience when it comes to writing with him and that he is letting off a terrible emotional burden he's been carrying for 200 years. That's all.

"I'm not the one who's gonna die here, Sesshoumaru," Growled Inuyasha as he took Tetsusaiga in hand, a satisfied smirk tugging at his lips while the weapon transformed for him once more, "But you're going to have the honour of getting cut up by the Tetsusaiga, the sword you so dearly want. You just can't handle losing out because you got a sword that can't cut."

"The Tetsusaiga is _my_ birthright, half-breed," Sesshoumaru finally lunged at Inuyasha, using his Tokijin to drive the Tetsusaiga back, causing Inuyasha to grunt with the effort it took to repel his elder brother, "And today it shall remain in my hands, permanently. You never stood a chance from the moment you laid eyes on me."

"Words are cheap, let your own sword do the talking!" Inuyasha launched his own attack against the other demon, though sadly he missed as Sesshoumaru used his speed to get out of the attack's path. Inuyasha then cursed under his breath before blinking to see Sesshoumaru had gone, did he run away? But maybe he was hiding and waiting to attack-

"Osuwari!"

Cruelly was he crushed into the ground by the enchanted beads, almost immediately he moved to his feet, and was about to shout at Kouga when he noticed that Sesshoumaru had his back turned, as if he had just jumped right over him...oh! "You're actually good for somethin', Kouga! Thanks for the save!"

"You are not worthy of father's mighty Tetsusaiga if you have to rely on the aid of another to defeat me, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru glared angrily as he once again began his assault, Inuyasha being forced to do everything in his power to stave the other off. This was insane, he still didn't get why Sesshoumaru hated him so much? Sure, he got the more powerful of the two swords their father had left behind, and he also cut off the other's left arm...okay. Sesshoumaru _did_ have reasons to hate him so, but to the point to always come after him for the sheer purpose of taking his life? "I shall be the one to destroy you, for causing father's death!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't kill him! I don't even know what he looked like!" Inuyasha felt confusion well up in his chest as he fought with his half-brother, being forced to use the Tetsusaiga to block every blow Sesshoumaru threw at him. He was losing concentration, otherwise Inuyasha would have been hit by now... "You're out of your tree! I didn't do anything!"

"You were born, weren't you?" Inuyasha couldn't help but be surprised, he had never seen this much emotion come from Sesshoumaru in any of the times he'd seen the other, he was always so cold and never showing anything past mere resentment when he tried to kill him before, "It was because of you and your human mother that he died! He was wounded from fighting Ryukotsusei, right before he came to your mother's palace and saved both of your lives at the cost of his own! On the night you were born!"

He felt his eyes widen with shock at the other demon's words as he blankly continued to fight, just barely dodging and blocking the continual onslaught he was faced with while this processed in his head. Their father, he had died to protect him and his mother, Izayoi? What exactly had happened on that night though...

"You're blaming me for something that was entirely out of my control? You really are pathetic, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha finally came to his senses and thrusted the Tetsusaiga forward, a bit of cruel satisfaction welling up within him as he saw the blade pierce Sesshoumaru's right arm, "It was the old man's decision to come for my mother, if you can't handle the reminder then just leave! I'm not interested in playing these games with you!"

"Games?" Sesshoumaru let out a hollow laugh as he shook his head, jumping back to avoid yet another one of Inuyasha's attacks, "You think this is a game? No, you'll die here, Inuyasha. And I am going to be the one who finally sends you to the grave! This is the last time you'll be in my way, you filthy half-demon!"

There was a hot, white flash that went in front of Inuyasha's eyes as he felt Tokijin go through his right thigh, his body inevitably crashing against the ground, Sesshoumaru having withdrawn the demonic blade before then. Tetsusaiga, it had slipped out of his reach, if only he could grab it...however, he winced when his wrist was stepped on by the other, a small grunt leaving him as Sesshoumaru put his weight into keeping his wrist on the ground, "And thus is the great Inuyasha defeated by Sesshoumaru, ruler of the western lands. Here...is where you repent for your sins of the past."

At least Sesshoumaru seemed to have calmed down back into his state of constant resentment. Inuyasha let that thought pass through his mind grimly as he looked up to the demon above him, seeing the Tokijin being raised above him and just beginning to come down...

However, before he could even blink, Kouga was above him, legs shaking as he had caught Sesshoumaru's weapon in his hand, blood trickling down both of his arms as a result, "Like hell I'm gonna let you kill him without a fight, you stinkin' dog," Kouga growled in an furious, low tone, which made even Inuyasha shiver in fear. It was that anger again, the same anger that had been used against Ayame when she insulted him. And once again, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel relieved he wasn't on the receiving end of Kouga's fury.

"Then you die as well, Kouga of the wolf demon tribe," Sesshoumaru hissed as he jumped back, quickly followed by Kouga as they began a clash of their own. Sitting up, Inuyasha couldn't help but wince as pain shot up his thigh, but he forced himself not to blink as the other two demons went at it, not even protesting as he felt the combined efforts of Totosai and Kirara helping him to his feet. They were both so fast, there was no way he could even hope to compete with their speed...

At long last, the two were broken apart, standing on opposite sides of the clearing and breathing hard while looks of utmost loathing were shot at each other. The more he watched their clash (up to this point), the more Inuyasha realized the limits of his own strength, even _with_ the Tetsusaiga. He'd be no match for either of them, and Sesshoumaru didn't even have any shards of the Shikon no Tama...maybe he really was unworthy of the Tetsusaiga, and because of his human blood, he was completely inferior to the pair of them...

"Are you impressed yet, Inuyasha?" Blinking and looking to his left, he could see the tiny, pitless and unblinking eyes of Totosai looking at the battle effortlessly, as if he had no trouble keeping up with the pair's speed when they began to fight again, "Your father could have taken both of them on and win without a scratch. This only proves how far you have to go in order to be truly powerful, Inuyasha."

"...you're right, old man," Mumbled Inuyasha as he concentrated his gaze onto the ground, a small chuckle escaping his throat. He'd be no match for either of them in battle, let alone both of them together, but... "But I have one thing none of them have. Not my father, not Kouga, not Sesshoumaru, none of them have it. And that's my human blood..."

"And your heart," Totosai nodded as he looked on at the continuing battle, making Inuyasha feel mixed surprise and confusion as he turned his glance back to the old man, "It's because of your blood that you can wield Tetsusaiga in the first place, that's something Sesshoumaru and Kouga will never be able to do until they're at least as strong as your father. But...your heart is what makes you stronger than them. Your ability to love, and to feel pain for the fallen, your compassion drives you onward, does it not?"

"Totosai..." Unbelieving that the old man could even muster such a speech, Inuyasha could think of nothing that he could say in response, for these words had stunned him and pierced him through the heart. It was true...not even Kouga had as much compassion as he did, though he had no doubts about his father having such a quality. After all, what else could have driven the mighty dog demon to save both his son and his wife at the cost of his own life?

Inuyasha was brought back to reality quite suddenly when Kouga's yelp of pain reached his ear, and before his eyes, Kouga was forced onto the ground, sliding several metres away from Sesshoumaru. Without a second thought did Inuyasha jump back into battle, and even if his pacing was a bit shaky with his injured thigh, he still reached his fallen lover rather quickly, "You okay there, Kouga?"

"I'm fine, mutt-face. But your brother doesn't look so good," With a smirk did Kouga say the words, causing Inuyasha to blink before he turned to look at the said sibling, feeling a grimace pulling at his features when his eyes drunk in the sight.

Sesshoumaru was soaked in blood, his stance slightly wider than normal as he panted heavily, glaring at the pair before him. Not to mention all of the cuts on his clothing, the grip on his demonic blade shaking while formerly silver hair clung onto the wounds on his face, chest, and back. Kouga really did a number on him...

"I'll finish this once and for all," Inuyasha mumbled as he got to his feet, bolting to grab the fallen Tetsusaiga as Sesshoumaru began his pursuit once more, "Prepare to meet our old man, Sesshoumaru!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Yes, I am bad about updating. And for that, you have my sincerest apologies. I personally hate writing fight scenes, which is probably why I stalled this update for so long. Anyway, painstakingly I am bringing this chapter to you, now please enjoy it, and please don't kill me for the overly-long wait. At long last, you've reached the end of this fanfiction, I hope the ending isn't disappointing, and I hope that the fic was good up to this point. Thank you dear readers, for being so patient.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was soaked in blood, his stance slightly wider than normal as he panted heavily, glaring at the pair before him. Not to mention all of the cuts on his clothing, the grip on his demonic blade shaking while formerly silver hair clung onto the wounds on his face, chest, and back. Kouga really did a number on him... 

"I'll finish this once and for all," Inuyasha mumbled as he got to his feet, bolting to grab the fallen Tetsusaiga as Sesshoumaru began his pursuit once more, "Prepare to meet our old man, Sesshoumaru!"

With that, he raised the Tetsusaiga into the air, slamming it down against the ground with a mighty cry, "_Wind Scar!_"

It looked like it was all over, for the wind scar struck his elder brother dead on, he could see it...but, in shock, he could also see the wind scar being deflected at several angles and being diverted to the trees behind him, Sesshoumaru standing within the clearing dust, a smirk tugging at ivory lips menacingly, "It will take more than that to defeat me, even in my current state, _little brother_. Now, let me show you the true meaning of power!"

With that, both Tokijin and Tenseiga were abandoned by their master, Sesshoumaru's eyes beginning to glow red as the horrific transformation began. Inuyasha could only watch, wincing as the winds blew around the monster that was his elder brother, the steadily growing beast that was snarling and bearing its teeth at him, unable to do anything but hold his own Tetsusaiga steady against the winds of his foe. Now, it was going to get rough.

"Yeah yeah yeah, quit your growlin' you damned monster," Hissed Inuyasha as he tightened his grip around the hilt of his father's fang, narrowing his eyes in great hatred of this beastly foe before him, "Your breath stinks anyway, are you planning to kill me using the stench of your mouth?"

He couldn't help but smirk as Sesshoumaru roared at him, right before the other moved to strike at him. But, Inuyasha was ready this time, having faced this foe before. And one thing he knew about this beast form was that Sesshoumaru was a hell of a lot slower than when he took on a humanoid appearance.

However, the dog demon's knowledge was proven faulty as he was swatted rather suddenly by a giant, alabaster paw, a cry of pain tearing itself out of Inuyasha's throat as he was sent flying, his back slamming into a nearby tree within seconds. A groan left him, but he had almost no time to recover as Sesshoumaru lunged at him again. His legs pinned down by the overly-large dragon claw (that melded perfectly into the fur of the great demon), Inuyasha just barely had the strength to push Sesshoumaru's mouth far enough away so that he wouldn't get bitten in half...but, he did not escape that scrape with death without injury.

"AH! D-damn..." Barely managing to keep a groan suppressed, he couldn't help but wonder how his arm hadn't been torn right from the socket as dark red substance began to pour out, it's scent rancid to him. Sesshoumaru probably wanted to make him suffer again...he'd tear his arm off soon if Inuyasha couldn't get the other's fangs out of it! "You sick jerk!"

A surge of satisfaction came to him as he saw Sesshoumaru being repelled by the Tetsusaiga slash across his brother's nose, a white paw being raised to rub the wound, "Serves you right, you weak b-"

"Oiy! Mutt face, we're getting out of here, _now_!" Kouga shouted while holding his hand out to Inuyasha while his other gripped the back of the familiar three-eyed cow, Totosai on its back as well while they stayed an arm's reach above him, "We can fight pretty-boy later, you have to get out of here!"

"_What_? No! I'm kicking his-!"

"Osuwari!"

The cry of pain tore itself from his throat as Inuyasha was forced onto the ground, right before he felt his hand being grabbed and his body being lifted into the air, fear beginning to build as he saw the giant demon that was Sesshoumaru pursuing them. Finally, he sheathed the Tetsusaiga and combined his own effort with Kouga's to get onto the back of the cow, and before he knew it, Sesshoumaru was out of sight, the only remainder of their battle in his mind being his wounds and the frustrated howl of his older brother.

* * *

"Nnhn...that _hurts_, damn it," Grunted Inuyasha as Kouga continued to tightly wrap bandages around his arm, he could feel his eyes going into a wince as the other continued, "Damn it...why didn't you let me stay and fight? I could have killed him and ended that once and for all!" 

"Don't be a fool Inuyasha, it would have been you who was vanquished in the end if your friend hadn't stepped in," A glare was shot at the old man as he spoke, and although a growl rumbled in Inuyasha's throat, he knew that the sword smith was right (and that in turn annoyed him to no end), "The Tenseiga would have prevented him from dying, even by your hands, Inuyasha. You should know that from the last time you almost 'killed' him."

"Give him a break Totosai, he did his best," The wolf demon intervened as he continued to work on Inuyasha's bandages, which turned Inuyasha's attentions back to the person before him, his cheeks beginning to feel heated as Kouga spoke, "Besides, he was already weakened from his fight with Bankotsu. Right now, he needs you to cleanse that sword, or did you forget that?"

It was some time before the old man finally left towards his volcanic home again, and as soon as the man was out of sight, Inuyasha turned to Kouga, his eyes narrowed slightly while blush was probably still evident on his cheeks. He couldn't be mad at the other, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to act like he was, "You pulled me out of that battle because you were worried, right? I don't need your pity-"

"Being worried and taking pity on you aren't the same thing, Mutt Face," Blinking as he was interrupted, Inuyasha looked at Kouga's eyes, feeling absolutely speechless the moment he saw the other's crystalline eyes. They were so warm, and full of emotion, "Yeah, I was worried, but I'd never pity you. Love you too much to ever do that to you."

"Kouga..."

"Don't you start," Warningly did Kouga say those words, although he was smiling as he said them. It was at that moment that Inuyasha noticed how small the gap between their faces was, and how it was starting to become smaller...

"...why do you smell like you've been rollin' around with a human?"

The dog demon was unable to help but feel confused as he blinked at Kouga, and at the jealous look in the other's eyes. 'Rollin' around with a human'? What in the hell was he...oh. It wasn't _that_ night, was it! A sigh left him before he closed his eyes, his head bowing while he shook his head, causing the word 'what' to leave Kouga's lips underneath his breath, "It's..._that_ night."

"What night? What is that supposed...to..." The other trailed off in his tracks, Inuyasha opened his eyes to look up at Kouga...only to realize that the sun was setting right behind the one in front of him. Well...damn. He almost impatiently sighed as the wolf demon gawked, knowing that this was the first time Kouga had seen him actually go through the transformation (although he knew only all too well that Kouga previously knew about his little weak period), "...damn. It's the night of the new moon already?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," Grumbled the dog demon before he turned to move back towards the hut. However, he felt Kouga gently grip his injured arm, which caused him to wince before his sight was forced back onto Kouga once more, the sky darkening behind him, "What? I'm not allowed to rest?"

"You...you can get the sacred beads off now, with the lady Kaede's assistance," Inuyasha blinked as Kouga looked away, his eyes half lidded, "So...I guess this is where we part ways..."

"You're an even bigger idiot than I thought, wolf," A small grunt left him as Kouga hit him on the head, that had almost rattled some tears out of him. He forgot how prone his human body was to pain, he'd have to be careful, "Like hell we part here, we haven't even gotten to fight Naraku together yet. Besides...I'm not abandoning a loved one, not this time."

"Yeah...and I'd never abandon a mate no matter what, Inuyasha...and, well, you're mine..." Kouga smiled weakly before pulling Inuyasha into his arms, blush burning onto Inuyasha's cheeks as he gazed into the pitless blue eyes before him. They were so close, was he going to...?

Everything stopped the moment their lips pressed together, the hanyou completely losing his sense of the world as he felt a warm rush speeding through his body and causing it to shake lightly. Then, before he knew it, his eyes closed, Inuyasha having ended up completely surrendering to Kouga within their embrace of lips, he felt so disappointed when their kiss was broken, "I love you, Inuyasha. And no matter what, I'm gonna stick by you."

"Same here," He replied, a smile tugging at his lips before he felt them being kissed again. It felt so good, this must have been what Heaven was like...

Once again, their kiss was broken, a look of utter affection from Kouga was turned onto him, he almost melted at the sight, it was just...it was a perfect moment, "Come on...let's get that necklace off of you, Inuyasha. I'm sure you're annoyed with it by now."

"Actually...I think I'll keep it."

Kouga blinked down at him as he started to seem confused, that only amused Inuyasha as he continued, "These beads...now, they're showing _our_ bond. And you've used these beads to save my life before...if you think I'm gonna take the necklace off now, you're saying that you don't want me to care anymore."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Quickly, Kouga darted in to kiss Inuyasha again, almost immediately Inuyasha melted in the taller demon's arms as a reaction.

* * *

"Nhhn...I'm sore," Inuyasha grumbled as he lifted himself off of the ground slightly, feeling a stronger hand push against his back and back onto the ground before he turned back to Kouga, "What? Can't I at least wash up?" 

"Don't get up, you can wash up in the morning. Right now you need rest Inuyasha," A thoroughly satisfied Kouga smirked at him while ruffling his hair, causing a shade of ebony to temporarily blind the dog demon before he grumbled and moved the hair to look at the one beside him again, "Besides...if you're attacked now, we won't be able to finish off Naraku."

"You know, it's really getting annoying."

"What is?"

"The way you're right all of the damned time," Having the nerve to laugh with Kouga as he said the words, Inuyasha looked back out onto the moonless night outside of the hut, a small smirk on his lips. They must have scarred the villagers for life, with all of the racket they made, "But...we'll get him. Whether it's today, tomorrow, or in a hundred years...Naraku will pay. And we'll beat him, together."


End file.
